Zodiac 13
by soraroxas365
Summary: Vexen has gone and done it again! He did a crazy experiment that turned all of the Organization members into animals from the Zodiac calender! They'll turn into the animals if their hugged! No couples. No OCs. Kingdom Hearts/ Fruits Basket Parody. Enjoy!
1. The Animals

**I decided to make, kind of a Fruits Basket/ Kingdom Hearts crossover for this...I WILL disobey some Soma clan rules, like if they ARE members of the Zodiac they will still transform if hugged. These are the animals for all you guys...AH! THE BROWNIES! (*runs off*)**

**Dog**

People born in the Year of the Dog possess the best traits of human nature. They have a deep sense of loyalty, are honest, and inspire other people's confidence because they know how to keep secrets. But Dog People are somewhat selfish, terribly stubborn, and eccentric. They care little for wealth, yet somehow always seem to have money. They can be cold emotionally and sometimes distant at parties. They can find fault with many things and are noted for their sharp tongues. Dog people make good leaders. They are compatible with those born in the Years of the Horse, Tiger, and Rabbit.

**Rat**

People born in the Year of the Rat are noted for their charm and attraction for the opposite sex. They work hard to achieve their goals, acquire possessions, and are likely to be perfectionists. They are basically thrifty with money. Rat people are easily angered and love to gossip. Their ambitions are big, and they are usually very successful. They are most compatible with people born in the years of the Dragon, Monkey, and Ox.

**Ox**

People born in the Year of the Ox are patient, speak little, and inspire confidence in others. They tend, however, to be eccentric, and bigoted, and they anger easily. They have fierce tempers and although they speak little, when they do they are quite eloquent. Ox people are mentally and physically alert. Generally easy-going, they can be remarkably stubborn, and they hate to fail or be opposed. They are most compatible with Snake, Rooster, and Rat people.

**Tiger**

Tiger people are sensitive, given to deep thinking, capable of great sympathy. They can be extremely short-tempered, however. Other people have great respect for them, but sometimes tiger people come into conflict with older people or those in authority. Sometimes Tiger people cannot make up their minds, which can result in a poor, hasty decision or a sound decision arrived at too late. They are suspicious of others, but they are courageous and powerful. Tigers are most compatible with Horses, Dragons, and Dogs.

**Rabbit**

People born in the Year of the Rabbit are articulate, talented, and ambitious. They are virtuous, reserved, and have excellent taste. Rabbit people are admired, trusted, and are often financially lucky. They are fond of gossip but are tactful and generally kind. Rabbit people seldom lose their temper. They are clever at business and being conscientious, never back out of a contract. They would make good gamblers for they have the uncanny gift of choosing the right thing. However, they seldom gamble, as they are conservative and wise. They are most compatible with those born in the years of the Sheep, Pig, and Dog.

**Dragon**

People born in the Year of the Dragon are healthy, energetic, excitable, short-tempered, and stubborn. They are also honest, sensitive, brave, and they inspire confidence and trust. Dragon people are the most eccentric of any in the eastern zodiac. They neither borrow money nor make flowery speeches, but they tend to be soft-hearted which sometimes gives others an advantage over them. They are compatible with Rats, Snakes, Monkeys, and Roosters.

**Snake**

People born in the Year of the Snake are deep. They say little and possess great wisdom. They never have to worry about money; they are financially fortunate. Snake people are often quite vain, selfish, and a bit stingy. Yet they have tremendous sympathy for others and try to help those less fortunate. Snake people tend to overdo, since they have doubts about other people's judgment and prefer to rely on themselves. They are determined in whatever they do and hate to fail. Although calm on the surface, they are intense and passionate. Snake people are usually good-looking and sometimes have marital problems because they are fickle. They are most compatible with the Ox and Rooster.

**Horse**

People born in the Year of the Horse are popular. They are cheerful, skillful with money, and perceptive, although they sometimes talk too much. They are wise, talented, good with their hands, and sometimes have a weakness for members of the opposite sex. They are impatient and hot-blooded about everything except their daily work. They like entertainment and large crowds. They are very independent and rarely listen to advice. They are most compatible with Tigers, Dogs, and Sheep.

**Ram**

People born in the Year of Ram are elegant and highly accomplished in the arts. They seem to be, at first glance, better off than those born in the zodiac's other years. But ram year people are often shy, pessimistic, and puzzled about life. They are usually deeply religious, yet timid by nature. Sometimes clumsy in speech, they are always passionate about what they do and what they believe in. Ram people never have to worry about having the best in life for their abilities make money for them, and they are able to enjoy the creature comforts that they like. Ram people are wise, gentle, and compassionate. They are compatible with Rabbits, Pigs, and Horses.

**Monkey**

People born in the Year of the Monkey are the erratic geniuses of the cycle. Clever, skillful, and flexible, they are remarkably inventive and original and can solve the most difficult problems with ease. There are few fields in which Monkey people wouldn't be successful but they have a disconcerting habit of being too agreeable. They want to do things now, and if they cannot get started immediately, they become discouraged and sometimes leave their projects. Although good at making decisions, they tend to look down on others. Having common sense, Monkey people have a deep desire for knowledge and have excellent memories. Monkey people are strong willed but their anger cools quickly. They are most compatible with the Dragon and Rat.

**Rooster**

People born in the Year of the Rooster are deep thinkers, capable, and talented. They like to be busy and are devoted beyond their capabilities and are deeply disappointed if they fail. People born in the Rooster Year are often a bit eccentric, and often have rather difficult relationship with others. They always think they are right and usually are! They frequently are loners and though they give the outward impression of being adventurous, they are timid. Rooster people's emotions like their fortunes swing very high to very low. They can be selfish and too outspoken, but are always interesting and can be extremely brave. They are most compatible with Ox, Snake, and Dragon.

**Pig/Boar**

People born in the Year of the Pig are chivalrous and gallant. Whatever they do, they do with all their strength. For Boar Year people, there is no left or right and there is no retreat. They have tremendous fortitude and great honesty. They don't make many friends but they make them for life, and anyone having a Boar Year friend is fortunate for they are extremely loyal. They don't talk much but have a great thirst for knowledge. They study a great deal and are generally well informed. Boar people are quick tempered, yet they hate arguments and quarreling. They are kind to their loved ones. No matter how bad problems seem to be, Boar people try to work them out, honestly if sometimes impulsively. They are most compatible with Rabbits and Sheep.

**The brownies are O-K!!!!!!!! I will have the chapter up soon........I hope.......**


	2. Number IV!

**Yay! I hope this is good!**

**Number IV?**

"Hey Zexion!" Demyx yelled across one of the halls at The World That Never Was.

"What do you want?" Zexion asked, grumpy as ever.

"What're you doin'?" Demyx wondered walking over. Zexion glared at Demyx. Zexion was carrying a stack of 11 books, did Demyx not notice? Zexion continued walking with Demyx close behind.

"So?" Demyx asked again.

"'So' what?" Zexion muttered.

"So what are you doing?" Demyx asked throwing his arms in the air.

"I'm carrying _books_ Demyx." Zexion said sarcastically.

"Hey, Demyx!" Axel called out. Demyx ran over. _Finally he's gone!_ Zexion sighed.

"What Axel?" Demyx asked.

"I'm gonna 'wake up' Roxas!" Axel whispered, creeping over to number 13's room.

"Remember the last time you did that to Saїx? He had a heart attack and we had to call the Hospital That Never Was..." Demyx commented.

"..." Axel stopped in his tracks, "How can dumping ice cold water on somebody's head while their sleeping give them a heart attack?" Demyx sighed, Axel was always a prankster.

"Are you sure you want to give _Roxas_ a heart attack?" Demyx questioned.

"Pssh! I bet Saїx was faking! We don't even _have_ hearts!" Axel _yelled_. "Crud!" Axel covered his mouth with his hands. The door knob to Roxas' room slowly started turning. Demyx ran away and hid behind a corner, scared. The door opened and out came Roxas. His hair was nearly flat and he was slouching. "Will you _ever_ SHUT UP?" He yelled at Axel, "I'm trying to sleep! It's barely 4:29! Now I bet you were trying to dump water on my head too!" Roxas continued ranting for a couple of minutes, saying even _Sora_ would be mad. When he was done he went back into his room, slamming the door behind him. Demyx slowly crept over to Axel. "Are you okay?" he asked. Axel looked over at Demyx.

"Kids his age shouldn't be staying up so late if they know they're going to have to wake up in the morning this early... Besides most of your growing happens when your sleeping, and he _is_ kind of short." Axel commented crossing his arms and nodding his head in a parent-ish way.

"I would blame Sora." Demyx announced. Larxene came walking down the hallway just then.

"The author just had to abridge 5 minutes of our lives again. Who woke up Roxas?" Larxene asked clenching her teeth.

"Aw, c'mon it's only five minu-" Axel started but was cut off.

"My favorite song was on the radio! I can't find MP3's for it either! Now I missed it and it's _both_ of you faults!" Larxene screamed. She never really cared if she woke up Roxas, "grumpy" little teens didn't scare her.

"I-Uhm. Larxene I-" Axel stuttered. Larxene looked as though she was going to rip off Axel's head until...

_**KA BOOOOOM!**_

"W-What was that?" Demyx mumbled.

"Vexen" Larxene sighed, walking over to his room. "What the heck are you doing now?" Larxene growled while walking in.

"Vexen?" Axel asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hello?" Demyx added. Larxene started walking down a staircase in the corner of Vexen's room. "H-Hey! Wait up!" Axel and Demyx cried in unison following Larxene.

"Oh, now what the heck happened!" Everyone heard Vexen exclaim.

"Hey Vexen? What exploded?" Axel asked walking over to him, "Nothings...Y'know...burnt." Vexen looked up to see his visitors. "Well uhh...I'm not too sure myself..." Vexen mumbled scratching his head. "I mixed two unstable compounds to form a-"

"Boring!" Larxene yelled planting her fists on her hips. "Just skip to the good stuff, 'kay?"

"Well uh-" Vexen was too late to respond, he was tackled by Demyx.

_**POOF!**_

A cloud of smoke spread everywhere, in a nice greenish and gold color.

"Oh, what the heck?" Larxene commented trying to see through the smoke. When the smoke cleared Axel and Larxene screamed. In place of Demyx was a rabbit, and in place of Vexen was a rooster.

"...DEMYX! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" He yelled when he looked down.

"Aww!" Larxene squealed picking up Demyx. "You're SO CUTE!" she exclaimed nearly squeezing him to death.

"H-Help!" Demyx cried.

"Haha!" Axel doubled over laughing.

_**POOF!**_

"Huh?" Axel looked over. In place of Larxene was a boar. Larxene looked at herself.

"...WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHH! I'M UGLY!" Larxene cried. Axel choked back laughter, but Larxene heard a chuckle. "Oh yeah! Why don't _you_ change?"

"Who says I _will_ change?" Axel teased, "But...I _am_ interested." Axel bent down and hugged Demyx.

_**POOF!**_

Axel looked down..."I'M A HORSE?" He yelled.  
"Bwahahahahahaaa!" Vexen evilly laughed.

_**POOF!**_

Smoke appeared around Vexen. Everyone looked over. "TURN AWAY, TURN AWAY I'M NAKED!" He yelled. Everyone covered their eyes with their paws and hooves as Vexen found his uniform. "Uhh. Hey I think we should, y'know, all get our clothes before we turn back..." Larxene muttered blushing.

"Uh...Yeah..." Axel said immediately pawing at his uniform.

"But how do we put them on?" Demyx complained, lifting his paws.

"Well-" Larxene started.

_**POOF!**_

Look and you _**die**__**!**_" Larxene hissed. Axel and Demyx both dived under one of Vexen's lab desks as Vexen himself pulled his hood over his face.

_**POOF!  
POOF!**_

Larxene had already got her clothes on when Axel and Demyx changed back.

After a couple minutes, when Axel and Demyx got their clothes on, Vexen sighed, "Great, now I have to explain this to the Superior..."

"I'm gonna go show Zexion! And Saїx! And-"

"No! We have to prevent from transforming! This could be horrible for our health!" Vexen scolded.

"Aw! But Vexen!" Demyx complained. He turned to his friend to whine some more, "Axel!"

Axel simply hit Demyx in the back of the head. "For once I agree with Vex."

"Don't call me that!" Vexen growled.

"Well it _does_ make me wonder on what Zexion would be..." Larxene muttered to herself.

"Yay!" Demyx yelled running up the stairs. Axel sighed chasing after him. When they were upstairs they both noticed that there were two more animals in the hall way. They were a Tiger, with a rat on its head. The tiger was a strange blue and the rat was a blue-ish-grey. There were books and papers scattered all over the floor, along with two Organization uniforms. "We were about to ask Vexen what happened. But I believe you two have just seen him." The rat said with a Zexion-like voice. "Bwahahahahahaa!" Axel and Demyx burst out. The tiger growled and both boys stopped laughing. "I believe we should contact the superior." The blue tiger said with a Saїx-like tone of authority.

"Too late! Vexen is already doing so!" Axel mocked, "I thought Kitty-cats hated mice!"

"Shut...up..." Zexion muttered.  
"Heh, at least it's not as embarrassing as Axel's!" Larxene teased.

"Where did you come from?" Axel jumped.

"Anyway how did _you_ guys transform?" Demyx asked.

"Apparently Number VI," Saїx nodded, "can't see through books."

"And _what_ is going on?" Roxas yawned walking over.

"Let's see what Roxy is!" Axel exclaimed squeezing his best friend.

"Let go of me!" Roxas screamed.

_**POOF!**_

Gold and red smoke exploded around them. Roxas looked up, Axel was a horse. Hey, was he taller than normally? Roxas looked down. "WHAT THE HECK?" Roxas was a golden-yellow cat.

"Uhhh. Hey!**" **Vexen mumbled.

"NUMBER IV? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?**" **Roxas yelled.

"Hey would you think Sora's affected by this?" Axel asked.

~Meanwhile on Destiny Islands~

"Hey Sora!" Kairi called out, running over to one of her best friends.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora replied waving his hand. Kairi tackled Sora in a hug as she reached him.  
_**POOF!**_

"Sora! Are you okay?" Kairi yelled urgently. Sora looked down to see he had paws and _wasn't_ in the Pride Lands.

"What the hack happened?" Sora asked. Kairi shrugged and hugged Sora.  
"You're SO cute like this!"

**YAY! As you can tell, Roxy is the Kyo of this! I hope you guys like it! Review if you want! Since when has Roxas ever called anybody by numbers? **


	3. Why Should We Help a Nobody?

**Did I mention I was a rat? *hugs Zexion* **

_**POOF!!!**_

**Why Should We Help a Nobody?**

"Number IV! Why are there animals in hallway?" an angry Xemnas said walking over to Saїx, Axel, Roxas, and Zexion. And staring at them with hate….. Oh so much hate… Zexion climbed down from Saїx's head and walked in front of Xemnas. "Superior we aren't animals, Number IV did some weird experiment. And I don't really know why we look like this..." Zexion stated. Xemnas gawked at the talking rat.

"Watch where you're stepping!" Roxas yelled as Axel nearly stepped on his tail for the third time.

"Sorry! You're smaller than normally!" Axel called back looking down; hopefully not meaning for that to be an insult.

"Number VIII?... Number XIII?" Xemnas asked, recognizing the voices that annoyed him daily. Axel and Roxas nodded at the same time. "So then you're Number VII?" Xemnas asked the tiger, the one and only. Saїx nodded and Xemnas sighed. "Number IV what did you do?"

"Well, uhh. I'm not too sure myself..." Vexen mumbled from the doorway to his room.

"He did this!" Demyx announced running over and hugging Xemnas.

_**POOF!!!**_

_**POOF!!!**_

"Number IX!" Xemnas yelled as the grey and golden smoke cleared. Demyx was once again replaced by a rabbit and Xemnas a dog. The dog was the same color as his hair.

"Aw! Xemnas is a puppy!" Larxene cooed. Xemnas growled with the real tone of a dog making everybody jump.

"Superior, the only flaw with these transformations are-" Vexen started.

_**POOF!!!**_

Saїx had turned back into his normal form making Axel, Vexen, Demyx, and Larxene look away.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES!?" he yelled and started going through all the uniforms.

"-that you're naked when you change back." Vexen finished.

"Number IV I hope you figure out what you did soon. How do we transform in the first place?" Xemnas asked.

"We hug people!" Demyx announced.

"Actually-I think you might be right Demyx." Vexen nodded.

"Cool! Can I be a scientist?" Demyx asked waving his paws in the air.

"Not even close." Axel commented.

_**POOF!!!**_

Everyone quickly stared at their feet as one of the Organization members got their clothing on. "I'm decent." Someone said. Everyone looked up to see Demyx in his normal clothes again. "What do we do until we change back?" Zexion asked.

"..." Xemnas was thinking, "I suppose nothing. Number IV, how long until we change back?"

"I'm not sure, it happens at random times I guess." Vexen replied.

_**POOF!!!**_

Everyone again stared at their feet. "I have clothes on." Someone said. Everyone looked up, this time Axel was in clothes and back to his red headed self. "Aw! Roxy's still a kitty!" Axel said squatting to be closer to the ground.

"Axel if you turn me into a cat again I'll get my Keyblade and skin you ali-"

_**POOF!!!**_

Axel turned around, same with everyone else. "I have clothes on." The re-transformed person announced. Roxas was back to his normal self.

_**POOF!!!**_

Everyone covered each other's eyes with their hands as Xemnas got his clothes on. When he finished Zexion looked around. "What about me?" He asked.

"Like I said, the time is at random." Vexen said. Zexion sighed. "It'll take me forever to get _anywhere_!" he complained. Demyx laughed and picked up the miniature Zexion. "Aw! Can I keep it?" he asked.

Zexion's right eye twitched '_it_'. He was _just_ referred… as an _it_.

"Geez Dem it's a living creature! Are you sure?" Axel joked.

"I'll clean his cage, and feed him, and love him everyday!" Demyx giggled. Zexion watched in horror as Demyx continued to name things he would do to take care of Zexion. "Number IX don't joke about that." Xemnas said walking over and taking Zexion from Demyx. "Thank you Superior!" Zexion squeaked. Xemnas put Zexion on the floor and turned to the group that was standing there, waiting. "All of you gather the rest of the Organization members; we need to have a meeting explaining what's happened." Xemnas announced. The group soon departed leaving Zexion alone in the hallway, he sighed. _Now what?_

_**POOF!!!**_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Narrator: Everyone had gathered in...That room, with the...uhh....Really high chairs...You know where!_

_Author: The meeting Hall….. of Destiny…_

_Narrator: Really?_

_Author: I'm not really sure… I just kinda guessed…_

"So Superior! Why are we here?" Asked a completely bored Xigbar.

"It has come to my attention that Number IV," Xemnas nodded at Vexen, "Has done another experiment that has done something to the members of our Organization."

"Another one?!" Marluxia yelped.

"Yes, only this one turns us into-"

"Aliens?" Xigbar asked, now he was getting interested. :D

"No, animals." Xemnas finished.

And now Xigbar was uninterested. D:

"Well I haven't turned into an animal." Xaldin muttered. Demyx raised his hand, wanting someone to call on him. "Yes Number IX?" Xemnas asked.

"We only turn into animals if we hug each other!" He announced cheerfully.

"Hard to believe he doesn't _have_ a heart." Xaldin whispered to Lexaeus. Vexen sighed and Marluxia raised his hand. "Yes Number XI?" Xemnas said again.  
"What type of animal?" He asked.

"Roxas is a cat. I'm a horse. Larxene is a boar. Zexion is a rat. Saїx is a tiger. Xemnas is a dog. Demyx is a rabbit-" Axel started.

"Bunny" Demyx interrupted.

"-and I think that's all so far...Wait! Vexen is a chicken-"

"Rooster." Demyx again interrupted.

"There seems to be a pattern." Vexen said, "All of these are animals from the Zodiac calendar-Except for Roxas."

"I'm used to it. Have you _seen_ how many things don't include me? People have made these twelve days of Christmas things..._Twelve!_" Roxas announced, apparently having gone on You Tube.

"Yes but the _story_ of the Zodiac calendar includes the cat, only he was tricked by the rat," Vexen nodded toward Zexion, "and what happened was-"

Axel interrupted his un-respected superior, "Ummm…. I have a question!"

Vexen nodded slowly.

"Are you gonna tell a story right now?"

Vexen nodded again.

Axel slammed his face into his arm rest. "OH GOSH! I'M GONNA DIE!!! I'M GONNA DIE… OF BOREDOM!!!"

"No Axel!" Roxas cried out in a fake, cheesy, dramatic, manner.

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Roxas, shut up you Drama Queen."

"HEY!!"

"Number VIII, Number XIII shut up." Xemnas muttered.

"As I was saying. In the story of the Zodiac, Buddha had a party for all of the animals. The rat tricked the cat for the party being the next day than the _actual_ party. So now the cat hates the rat yadda-yadda-yadda."

No one said anything for a good 20 seconds. A question rose up in the thirteenth member.

"So now am I supposed to hate Zexion?" Roxas blurted out.

No one said anything for another 20 seconds.

"Umm...No Number XIII you're not..." Xemnas said slowly.

"So like, which animal am I?" Xigbar asked.

"Hugging!" Demyx squealed nearly falling off his chair.

"Demyx careful! You might _die_!" Axel said sarcastically. Demyx immediately glued himself back to his chair… No not literally.

"I believe this meeting should be over...Just… nobody _hug_ each other." Xemnas said. All of the Nobodies left and in the halls, some bumped into each other.

_**POOF!!!**_

Axel and Roxas turned around to see a white and pink cloud of smoke. In place of the two people were a salmon colored snake, and a black and white striped monkey.

"Well I can already tell who they are." Roxas sighed.

"Dude, what happened?" Xigbar asked looking at his tail. Axel stifled some laughter as Marluxia tried to figure out how to move.

"I feel so...exposed." he commented.

"And how did you guys manage to already transform?" Roxas asked walking over to them.

"Shut up cat boy!" Marluxia yelled trying to slither over to Roxas and bite his ankle, hoping he was in the least bit poisonous. Roxas took one step back making Marluxia give up.

"How do I _get_ anywhere?" Marluxia asked.

"Dunno." Xigbar said climbing onto Roxas' head.  
"Please get off." Roxas commented.

"Yeah, no monkey business Xigbar." Axel said taking Xigbar of Roxas' head and onto the ground.

"Dude that phrase is so old how can you use it with out feeling stupid?" Roxas asked Axel.

"I regret it, have fun Marluxia." Axel said turning around and walking off.

_**POOF!!!**_

"Who transformed _now_?" Roxas complained heading over to a patch of greenish-brown smoke.

"You know you don't have to care!" Marluxia shouted over to him.

Roxas slowly turned to face the Snake-Man. "Yeah… But I'm…. curious…"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Roxas!" Marluxia hissed, "I'll make sure it be done…"

Roxas slowly backed away to go check on the newly-transformed members.

"Now look at what you've done!" Roxas heard Vexen complain.

"Hn." Was the only thing the other person said. There was Vexen, the rooster. And a reddish colored ram.

"So uhh...What happened?" Roxas asked.

Vexen the Chicken sighed, "Lexaeus bumped into me and turned us into animals. This experiment back fire is going to be a lot more trouble than I thought."

"Yeah." Roxas agreed. He went through a Corridor of Darkness to another part of the world. He was at the dorms of the castle (Not Castle Oblivion) it was late, he hoped. Roxas was ready to get the day over with. Turning into a cat? What kind of experiment _was_ this? Zodiac animals? Roxas had to be sure to ask Vexen what he was doing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast! Roxas got out of bed and got on an Organization uniform. When he made it to the kitchen he found four animals and the rest of the members. The animals were a small golden seahorse in a fish bowl, a black ox, a reddish-brown horse, and a striped monkey. Roxas sat down at a chair at the _long_ dinning table. He knew the horse was Axel and the monkey was Xigbar. The only Organization members he didn't know the animals to were Luxord and Xaldin. Since the ox was black he presumed that was Xaldin. Roxas was sitting at the end of the table where as on the other side was Xemnas. To Roxas' right was Larxene to his left, Marluxia. It went in number order, how ironic. Xemnas was talking about how the Organization had to be more careful about transforming, and how we _never_ bumped into each other _that_ often. Also about how Axel nearly air-drowned Luxord; and how we _never_ air drowned Luxord _that_ often. Yadda-yadda-yadda, same lecture story as the day before _yesterday_ when Axel had convinced Roxas to _pretend_ to unclog the toilet with the Keyblade. Man, Xemnas's reaction was hilarious…

After breakfast Roxas followed Vexen out. "Hey, Vexen?"

"Hn?" was Vexen's only reply.

"What kind of experiment were you doing to make us turn into animals?"

"I was trying to see if we could turn into other animals besides the ones in the worlds."

"But we can already turn into cats and stuff in-"

"Yes I know, the Pride Lands. I was never trying to turn us into cats."

"Then-" Roxas started but Vexen slammed his room door in Roxas' face. _Had we already traveled so far?_ He wondered then turned around. He needed to ask the Superior something...

_Narrator: Everybody was back into the room with really high chairs! YAY!_

"I believe all missions should be canceled considering even _Heartless_ can make us transform. Everyone feel free to wander the worlds." Xemnas sighed. _Yay, _Roxas thought, _Vacation!_ Everyone immediately left the throne room, probably to their favorite worlds. Roxas could guess Demyx went to Atlantica, music and water in one! Roxas went to his favorite world, Twilight Town. _Okay let's hope I don't run into Hayner, Pence, and Olette, _he thought.

"Hey Roxas!" Someone yelled running over. _Oh, the irony!_ Roxas mentally yelled turning around. "H-Hey guys!" He said as cheerfully as possible.

"What kind of clothes are those? You going goth?" Pence joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Roxas muttered… No that was not funny…

"So watcha doing here?" Hayner asked suspiciously.

"Nothing really." _I am so bad at lying._ Roxas thought.

"I don't believe you; you never come here for nothing." Hayner mumbled.

"Duh, Hayner. He never _comes_ here." Olette said, "So what _are_ you doing here? Struggle?"

"Uhh-Yes?" Roxas sort of asked.

"Yeah, you never came here for past Struggles. What makes this one different?" Hayner asked. _I haven't been here for more than one year? Time flies._

"I don't really know."

"Yeah well watch your back. Ever since you left Seifer's been bragging you were 'too scared to show at Struggle'." Hayner complained. _Well, I have to watch my back for more than just that..._Roxas thought.

"Anyway, I better get going!" Roxas said turning around and waving.

"So why's he in a rush?" Roxas heard Pence's last thought. Roxas ran straight to a store and bought, yes you guessed it, Sea Salt Ice-cream. Everyone seemed to notice him saying, "Hey look it's Roxas!", or, "Hey isn't that Roxas? How many years has it been?" Was he really that much older? It didn't help that the Organization didn't celebrate birthdays, but Nobodies never seem to age… As proved by Vexen… not _scientifically_ but every anniversary of his creation people would watch him _very_ closely to see if he wouldn't kill over any second…

XXXXXXXXXX

Roxas was sitting on the Station Tower, only overlooking Twilight Town. _Hey, why not pay Seifer a visit? Only because Hayner said to look out never said I couldn't visit. I wonder what he would think unless word already got to him that I'm back...And look the same._ Roxas thought standing up. He headed down some stairs that lead into the Station and started heading to the Sandlot. He peaked around a corner, no one. Roxas was rammed hard in the back by somebody and landed on his stomach. Roxas quickly jumped up and turned around.

"Now what are _you_ doing back here?" Seifer asked.

"What can't I visit?" Roxas countered.

"Is it me or are you shorter?"

"I think you grew." Roxas muttered.

"Ha! What, you saying you didn't grow?" Seifer laughed.

"In fact I am…. That didn't come out right… Has Sora been here lately?"

"Sora? Oh him. Last I saw him he was as tall as you are now!"

"So he hasn't left Destiny Islands? Hey, how many years has it been since I last came here?"

"About three."

"Three?! So I'm eighteen?"

"You didn't know!?" Seifer yelled.

"Nope." _It's kind of hard to when The World That Never Was never has days._ "Well that's all I needed to know! Bye!" Roxas said in a mocking tone. He started walking off and heard Seifer growl, he hated unfinished business. Since Roxas didn't care, he opened a Corridor of Darkness right in the middle of the Sandlot.

"What the heck is that?" Seifer asked. Roxas only waved and walked through. "Bye bye!" Roxas walked out of the portal and on to sand. _Ah Destiny Islands. They should sell Sea Salt Ice-cream here since it's a beach._ Roxas wasn't on the main island but on the one Sora, Kairi, and Riku would always play on. He walked over to the dock and sat down on it. _Am I really that short?_ He thought.

"Roxas?" he heard a girl voice say. He turned around; standing on the dock behind him was Kairi.  
"Hey Nami-"

"Kairi!"

"Sorry."

Kairi sighed, "It's okay the same thing happened to Sora on The World That Never was. Didn't Sora destroy the Organization?"

"It's complicated." Roxas laughed. He stood up, "So where's Sora?" He finally noticed the small brown cat Kairi was holding. "Uhh, Sora?"

The cat growled, "Of course it's me! What did Vexen do this time?"

"Everybody always expects him."

"I gotta go find Riku, Roxas, hold Sora for a minute." Kairi said quickly handing Sora to Roxas and turning around.

"I can't."

_**POOF!!!**_  
"Huh?" Kairi turned around. "Aw! Roxas you're just as cute as Sora!" Kairi squealed picking up both kittens and hugging them. Roxas noticed even Sora was the same size. He sighed. "I gotta go show this to Riku!" Kairi exclaimed carrying both kittens to where Riku, Sora, and Kairi were first building a raft.

She made it there and Riku was sitting on the sand. "Hey Riku!" Kairi yelled running over to him. Riku stood up.

"Kairi where'd you get the cats? You know they hate water so you couldn't have gotten them from the main island."

"No silly! These are Sora, and Roxas!"

"Did you name them that?" Kairi started to look upset.

"No! These are the _real_ people!" Kairi scolded. Riku took one step back as if she had gone insane.

"Uhh! Wait Riku don't go! Guys help me out!"

"Meow." Roxas said unenthusiastically. Sora burst out laughing.

"What the heck?!" Riku yelled.

"Vexen turned everyone in The World That Never Was animals… We only change if we're hugged. Apparently Sora was also affected by this." Roxas explained.  
"So you came here?!" Riku asked, still yelling.

"You are my friend aren't you?" Roxas joked.

"Get out! Didn't Sora and I destroy the Organization?" Riku asked.

"You ask too many questions." Roxas commented.

"Well then answer some!" Riku yelled. Roxas sighed and explained how the Organization survived and what happened and how thry were revived and all the stuff the author is too lazy to think about (Author: HEY!).

"Wow." Kairi mumbled, "Why wasn't Namine' affected by any of this?"

"She's not at The World That Never was. In fact, I'm not too sure on where she _is_. Besides I came here because I need you guy's help."

"Why do you need _our_ help and why do you think we'll help our _enemies_?" Sora growled.

"Aw! Is Sora still sore about Namine' taking apart his memories?" Roxas mocked.

"What?" Everyone besides Roxas said in unison.

"Urk, nothing! Will you help or not!?" Roxas covered.

"I'm not too sure." Riku muttered.

"Do the rest of the Organization members turn into kitties too?" Kairi squealed.

"Not really..."

Sora sighed. _So now what?_ He thought.

"Will you guys help?" Roxas asked anxiously starting to wiggle around in Kairi's arms.

"Why should we help a Nobody?" Sora questioned.

"Because, in a way I'm _you_ and what ever happens to _me_ happens to _you_. Plus I'm _pretty_ sure you don't want to turn into a cat whenever somebody hugs you." Roxas said. Sora growled.

"Besides the _Organization_ needs help not just me. I'm pretty sure The World That Never Was is in shambles."

"_I_ don't live there." Sora muttered.

"Can you help? Sora?...Riku?"

Riku sighed, "Fine."

"Riku!" Sora yelled.

"Actually I kind of _want_ to see what Vexen did to the rest of you. Roxas can you still open portals?"

"Uhh, I haven't tried yet. Besides we need to find my clothes." Roxas blushed.

"Mine too." Sora muttered.

"Can you guys go find them?" Kairi asked about to put Sora and Roxas down.

"Don't let go of us! If we turn back..err..." Roxas started to slow down.

"Oh, ok!" Kairi said straightening back up.

Riku sighed, "Do we really have time for this?"

"No not really besides I think Sora's still the same size as me." Roxas muttered.

"Don't you mean _you're_ still the same size as _me?_" Sora asked.

"Let's go already!" Riku complained. Roxas tried opening a portal. "Why isn't it working?" Riku asked. Roxas shrugged. "Sora can you get the Gummi Ship here?"

"I need a phone." Sora told Riku.

"Sora what's a phone?" Roxas asked sounding like he was asking his older brother.

"Here I'll call." Kairi said pulling out a pink cell phone, handing Roxas and Sora to Riku, and dialing Disney Castle's number.

"Hello?...Yes...It's me Kairi!...Nice to hear from you too!....Oh, we need to borrow the Gummi Ship...We're at Destiny Islands and Roxas can't open up portals...I thought he could too...He needed help, so does the Organization apparently...I don't know why!...Okay...Okay...Thanks...Bye!" Kairi said into the phone.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"Queen Minnie answered. They should get here with the Gummi Ship in a few minutes."

"Wow, Xigbar was right!" Roxas exclaimed, "Awesome! Now Vexen owes me ten munny!"

"Right about what?" Riku asked. Roxas was about to answer when Sora turned to look at the water and yelled, "Look!" Everyone looked over to see the Gummi Ship hovering over water. A pathway extended out of an opening door. The pathway continued to the shore. Donald ran out onto the path and yelled, "Hop on!" Everyone immediately started running across the path into the ship. Once everyone was in a buckled into ships Dale yelled over the radio, "Everybody smile!" Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Sora could smile but Riku and Roxas had some difficulties... yes they failed.

Once they took off and were in space, Donald asked, "Riku, what are the cats for?"

"You wouldn't believe me." Riku muttered.

Goofy turned around, "Well it's nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you guys too!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora?!" Goofy yelled.

"If he's Sora, then who's the other cat?" Donald asked.

Roxas joked, "Number XIII!"

"From the Organizanization?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah.". _I feel so stupid._

"Can we have a hint?" Donald asked.

"Umm, who in the Organization has blonde hair?"

"That's no fair! We don't know them too well!" Donald scoffed.

"Let's see, in order, there's Vexen, Demyx, Larxene, and Roxas."

"Uhh, Larxene's a girl's name right?" Goofy asked.

"_Roxas_" Sora said while fake-coughing.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"Is it that hard?" Roxas asked, "You can spell 'Sora' out of it!"

"Roxas?!" Donald and Goofy yelled in unison.

"Why should we help a Nobody?" Donald growled. Roxas sighed; this was going to be a _long_ day.

**And that children, is why Roxas should NEVER try to act like Sora….**


	4. The World That Never Was

**Yay, The World That Never Was! Whoever watches Fruits Basket knowsthis is bad because it rains there a lot :3**

**The World That Never Was**

When Riku and Kairi got off the Gummi Ship, it took off without warning.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Riku yelled. Everyone on board ignored them. It was drizzling and Kairi was first to notice Roxas and Sora looked like they were on the verge of collapse.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked the two.

Sora shivered. "The rain… it _burns_!"

Kairi's brows furrowed. "Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?" He replied starting to walk towards The Castle That Never Was (why does that sound so weird?).

"I think since Sora and Roxas are cats, water affects them." She said.

"Huh?" Riku looked down at the two kittens he was carrying to see that Sora was slouched over and Roxas looked like he was going to fall. "Kairi can you get Roxas so he doesn't fall?" Riku asked.

"Sure!" Kairi took Roxas away from Riku and they continued their way towards the castle.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow this place is huge!" Kairi announced.

"Yeah, Roxas where's your room?" Roxas seemed to have a little more energy and he pointed in a direction with his nose (flipping adorable). "Thanks." Riku and Kairi started walking down halls every once in a while needing to ask for directions. By the time they made it to a hall shaped like a 'T' Roxas and Sora had all their energy back. The bad part was that Sora was restless and couldn't keep still, aka, he began clawing at Riku's hands. Roxas on the other hand, was more helpful this way.

"It's the one with a 'XIII' engraved over a door." Roxas said.

Riku walked over to a door, "Obviously."

"Yeah." Kairi opened the door and put Roxas on the ground, along with Riku and Sora. They both crawled in and Kairi shut the door. "So now what?" She asked.

"We wait for them to change back I guess." Riku replied.

"I'm hungry." Kairi muttered after a few minutes.

"I _would_ ask someone where the kitchen was but I don't think we should make ourselves noticed until Roxas tells Xemnas." Riku apologized. Kairi sighed.

--

"This is taking too long!" Sora complained, jumping off Roxas' bed, he landed on his stomach if that matters to anyone.

Roxas sighed, "I'm sorry but the time varies, we may be here for another hour." Sora growled.

_**POOF!!!**_

Sora faced the wall as Roxas got on a clean Organization uniform. When he was done Roxas walked over to Sora and squatted down, "Correction, _you_ may be here for another hour."

"Oh shut up!" Sora muttered. Roxas stood up and walked outside closing the door behind him.

"Well?" Riku asked.

"Sora hasn't changed back yet." Roxas replied. Riku was sitting to the right of the door, to his right sat Kairi. Roxas sat beside Kairi while waiting for Sora to change back. "Do you have any rules in this place?" Kairi asked.

"Other than: Don't bother Larxene, no. But I can make suggestions." Roxas replied.

"We could use some." Kairi stated.

"Hmm...Riku, at all costs you should avoid Larxene, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen. And Kairi, you should avoid Larxene."

"Why should I avoid so many people?" Riku asked.

Roxas sighed, "I'm going to be turned into a Dusk for telling you this, so under _any_ circumstances, do _not_ tell _anybody!_"

"Sure?" Riku said unsure on what Number XIII was going to say. Roxas then explained everything that conspired in Castle Oblivion. "Wow..." Kairi muttered.

"Wait- I already knew that!" Riku growled.

Everyone jumped when they noticed the door to Roxas' room open. Out walked Sora in an Organization XIII uniform.

"How the crud can you wear these things?!" Sora asked Roxas.

"You get used to them." Riku replied for Roxas.

"I should probably tell one of the Superiors you guys are here...At least Number I." Roxas announced standing up.

"You should probably tell Sora who to avoid." Kairi said out of nowhere.

"I should shouldn't I?" Roxas thought, "Let's see, you should avoid Xemnas. Hmm, Xigbar's pretty forgiving...I think. You should avoid Xaldin, Saїx, Larxene, and I think Marluxia. Oh and _maybe, maybe, maybe, ever-so-slightly _Vexen and Zexion. You _might_ not have to avoid everyone like I did when the Organization was revived

"Only them?" Sora wondered.

"Only because Demyx is pretty nice, and Axel decided to help you. Otherwise it'd be best you just lock yourself in a closet… Once again, like I did." Roxas muttered.

"Why did you have to avoid everyone?" Riku asked.

"Because I betrayed them, remember?" Roxas sighed.

"What did you mean only 'Number I'? Are there more superiors?" Kairi asked.

"There's Saїx, but I'm not telling him because of safety hazards for my health." Roxas shuddered. He then opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked through, it lead to outside the Superior's office.

--

"Yo Sora!" Everyone heard somebody exclaimed.

"Axel?!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi said in unison.

"Yeah!" Axel said walking over, "So what brings you guys to The World That Never Was?"

"Roxas brought us here; it seems you have an animal problem." Riku said.

"Oh really? I wonder how the Superior will react." Axel mocked.

"Do you know why he asked us to help?" Sora asked.

"I think I have an answer to that!" A cheerful voice yelled. Another Nobody appeared from a Corridor of Darkness. It was Demyx.

"I think it's because Hayner, Pence, and Olette can't really help too much. Funny thing is he doesn't really like you guys too much." Demyx told everyone.

"Is that why he called us 'friends'?" Riku retorted.

"Well he likes Sora and Kairi, just not you." Demyx muttered.

"Well that's understandable."

Just then another Corridor of Darkness opened and out walked Roxas. He sighed and scratched his head. Demyx and Axel immediately left. Roxas looked over at the small group in front of his door. "Xemnas said you guys could stay, I think."

"What do you mean you_ think_?" Riku asked.

"Well, he's letting you stay, and I think he hates me for it, (more than he already did) but he doesn't want you guys doing anything suspicious."

"We won't" Kairi promised.

"Good." Roxas nodded. Riku stomach growled. He crossed his arms and blushed. "I think we should feed Riku." Kairi noted patting him of the head.

"Yeah. The kitchen's this way; try not to bump into anyone." Roxas told everybody, starting to head towards what seemed like a random door.

--

Some Organization members (Vexen, Zexion, Larxene, and Xaldin) decided to skip dinner for random reasons, leaving room for Kairi, Sora, and Riku to sit. Xemnas also made the Organization members move their seat to make room for them to sit together. Everyone had chores in the castle. Today was Saїx's turn to cook. He served spicy curry which some of the members ate, that was probably the reason why Vexen and Zexion skipped dinner. Roxas was used to it but noticed Sora barely being able to swallow it was so spicy. _Since he's me, or I'm him, Sora shouldn't have too much trouble. Should he? _Roxas began to think. Kairi refused to eat and Riku didn't seem too fazed by the taste.

When they finished dinner everyone was leaving, when they bumped into Zexion, literally.

_**POOF!!!**_

"This isn't helping anything." Zexion complained.

"Why where's your room?" Riku asked squatting down to hear the talking rat better. Zexion seemed rather irritated with Riku. He sighed and stood up. Kairi bent down and picked up Zexion, his clothes, and book. Zexion sat on her right shoulder as they were walking down the halls, guided by the Kitty-Roxas, whom they made Riku carry. Sora managed not to bump into anyone, Demyx and Marluxia _did_ transform though, Kairi thought it was adorable how Demyx was a rabbit.

When they made it back to the dorms, Zexion pointed out his room. Kairi put all Zexion's things on his bed as he climbed down her arm and sat on his book. Kairi left and met up with Riku and Sora outside Roxas' room. "It's weird how we ended up helping our enemies." Sora muttered.

"Yeah." Riku agreed.

"This is fun!" Kairi exclaimed. Roxas walked out of his room, fully clothed.

"The Superior told me you'd be sharing rooms with Organization members..." He mumbled.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Sora yelled, "I don't seem to get along with anybody in the Organization!"

Roxas sighed, "We'll be sharing my room. Riku, you're with Axel. And Kairi you're with Demyx."

"Which room numbers are we?" Riku muttered.

"Riku, you're VIII and Kairi you're IX."

"Hey guys this is like a hotel!" Kairi said cheerfully. Sora and Riku groaned at the same time.

"Do you know how ironic this is?" Roxas said blankly.

"Irony? How is _any_ of this ironic?" Sora asked.

"I hang out with Axel and Demyx the most, while Sora, you hang out with Riku and Kairi the most." Roxas explained.

The group said their good byes and headed to their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sora sat up, he decided to sleep on the floor. Ironic enough, Roxas woke up at the same time. He looked over at Sora. His hair was actually pretty long when it wasn't spiked, he looked like a girl. Roxas nearly started laughing, Sora violently shook his head. His hair immediately stuck back up. Roxas' eyes widened, "What the heck?"

"Hn?" Sora looked over.

"Uh, nevermind." Roxas muttered shaking his head and looking away.

--

"Demyx! Let me braid your hair!" Kairi pleaded.

"No!" Demyx yelled trying to escape Kairi by hiding under his bed.

"Then at least let me give you a _hug_!" Kairi squealed.

"Please go away!" Demyx begged.

--

"Royal flush." Riku said throwing down his hand of cards.

"Dang it!" Axel yelled, making his cards combust into flames.

"Bwahahahaha Riku laughed evilly.

**I hope you guys like it! :) Should I add anything? Any suggestions?**


	5. Hot Chocolate and Cell Phones

**Yayz! A new chapter! Who wants a kitty? *runs over and hugs Sora and Roxas* **

**POOF, POOF! **

**Which one? (You only get one xp I keep the other)**

**Hot Chocolate and Cell Phones**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were all following Roxas down the halls of The World That Never was. Riku and Kairi needed to get fitted uniforms and Sora needed to get his own.

"It's cold!" Kairi shivered.

"I think that's why we wear cloaks. Did you know that on _really_ cold days that everyone always wants to hang out with Axel? Then everyone tries to avoid Vexen at all costs, he isn't too affected by the cold." Roxas said.

"_I_ still think its cold." Sora muttered to himself.

"How much further are the fitting rooms?" Riku asked.

"Not much farther...Well that's my definition of it. It's a little further than the dinning room." Roxas explained.

"It took us half an hour to walk there! Can't you open up a portal?" Sora said while shivering.

"I _could_..." Roxas muttered. He lifted his right hand in front of him. A black Corridor swirled out from the air. "This should lead to outside the room." Roxas said walking through. Riku, Kairi, and Sora looked at each other and shrugged, they started heading through.

They found Roxas standing outside a large white door. He led them inside to find Marluxia. He quickly took measurements of everyone and gave out different uniforms for everyone to try on. They took turns in the changing room and quickly found ones that fitted well. When they left everyone looked like official Organization members. (Sora got his own so Roxas could stop sharing his) Roxas started leading them to the dinning hall. "It's still kind of cold." Kairi mumbled.

"But it's warmer right? It might still be cold because you guys are used to humid climates." Roxas told Kairi.

"Hot chocolate!" Kairi suddenly shouted. Roxas quickly spun around. "What the heck is that?" He asked.

"You don't know what hot chocolate is?" Riku asked stunned. Roxas shook his head.

Sora sighed, "It's hard to believe we're related in more than one way."

"..." Roxas had no response. He quickly continued heading towards the dinning hall.

"Have you even _had_ chocolate?" Sora asked out of no where.

"I think once..." Roxas slowly said.

"You don't know what phones and hot chocolate are..." Riku stated. Roxas shook his head again. "I don't understand how you were able to contact Disney Castle or have chocolate hot without it melting." Roxas told Riku.

"Well that's literally what hot chocolate is-melted chocolate." Riku explained, "As for cell phones, they have radio towers that-" Roxas stopped walking and stared blankly at Riku, his head slightly tilted. "...Just never mind." Riku sighed waving his hand and looking down shaking his head. Roxas continued walking. After a few minutes they made it to another giant white door. "Hey, if Nobodies fade to darkness, and seem to be made of darkness; why is this castle completely white?" Sora asked. Roxas stopped with his hand on the door handle. "Ummm… _Ignoring_!"

Roxas continued inside with everyone following. There weren't any animals at the table, but some Organization members were missing. In fact, a bit less than half the Organization was gone (can there even _be_ a half to 13? OMIGOSH .5 for Xion!). The only people there were Zexion, (who looked hungry, probably because he skipped dinner; and who also had a large red circle on his for-head.) Vexen, Xigbar, Demyx, Saїx, and Larxene. "Everyone else is out on missions." Xigbar explained.

Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Kairi all sat down on the end of the table closest to them (where Roxas normally sat anyway).

Sora whispered to Roxas, "Who's cooking today?"

Roxas bit his bottom lip, "Larxene."

Zexion actually overheard them and slammed his face into the table. Well, that explained the red mark.

They had scrambled eggs that looked as though they were recently dropped into a pan of salt. It was so strong it made even _Roxas_ and the rest of the members wince. "You've been holding back all along eh?" Vexen asked.

Larxene nodded, "It's my secret recipe!" She winked. Roxas shuddered. Riku was constantly drinking from his glass of water. Sora could barely swallow. Kairi would take small bites. They (meaning all of the Organization except Larxene) would cringe.

By the end of "breakfast" Demyx's right eye was twitching uncontrollably and Zexion nearly had a heart attack. Nobody transformed on the way out. "So Roxas, how are we supposed to help everyone stop turning into animals?" Riku asked.

"I was going to ask Vexen about that." Roxas muttered, "Maybe if he had blood samples from Somebodies-"

"You call us _that_?" Sora interrupted.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Roxas asked. Sora was quiet after that. "As I was saying, maybe if he had blood samples from Nobodies and Somebodies he could find out what the animal DNA is like and find an antidote or something."

"It's not a half bad idea...You're definitely smarter than Sora." Riku commented.

"Hey!" Kairi and Sora yelled in unison making both of them blush. Riku noticed even Roxas blushed; he started muttering something about 'Sora and his stupid emotions towards Kairi'. "The only problem would be that I think we need DNA samples from all of the Organization member's Somebodies..." Roxas said.

"That could be a problem...Do you know what worlds they're in?" Kairi asked.

"Well Ansem's kinda...dead. Xigbar...Maybe The Land of Dragons..." Roxas started.

"That would make sense. He _did_ decide to go there...And there are explosives." Sora helped.

"Xaldin, I would expect Beast's Castle...Sora, can you write down a list of the worlds?" Roxas asked.

After finding a pencil and some paper and made it to Roxas' room, Sora began writing down worlds. "There's Hollow Bastio-"

"Radiant Garden." Riku corrected.

"Thanks." Sora muttered starting to write the world down. "Obviously, Destiny Islands."

"And Twilight Town." Roxas said.

Sora continued writing down names.

"There's Olympia, Atlantica, Traverse Town, Halloween Town-"

"Riku slow down!" Sora complained, "My hands cramping!"

"Let me see the paper!" Kairi said taking the pencil and paper from Sora. "Disney Castle, Wonderland-" Kairi's phone started ringing. "Hang on! That has to be Selphie!"

Riku took the paper and pencil, "The Land of Dragons, The Pride Lands, Deep Jungle-or where-ever Tarzan is from, Port Royal, The World That Never Was-"

"I don't think any body is from there." Roxas stated. Riku quickly crossed out 'The World That Never Was'.

"Beast's Castle, is that all?" Riku asked.

Roxas shrugged, "We'd have to ask other members, but first we have to ask Vexen if you guys can be of help."

"That is _so_ cool!" Everyone turned to Kairi. They all shrugged when they realized she was still on the phone.

"Kairi c'mon we have to go." Riku said. Kairi raised one finger. "Yeah sorry Selphie I have to go...Ok...Bye!" Kairi closed the phone and put it into one of the pockets on the Organization uniforms.

"You know, that might actually work." Vexen said, "But I don't know what the Organization would do with 26 people. Maybe if you got blood samples from them as they were in their world?"

"Sure, we just need 13 syringes." Riku said stepping forward.

Sora shuddered, "I hate needles."

"So _that's_ where I got that from..." Roxas mumbled to himself.

"Do I need a shot too?" Kairi asked.

"No, because you don't transform, Namine' wasn't affected." Vexen explained. Kairi let out a relieved sigh while Sora moaned. Vexen handed Riku a small leather pouch. Roxas lead everyone back up the stairs and outside Vexen's room. "Which world do we go to first?" he asked.

"Why not see if we got them all first?" Kairi asked.

"We have Radiant Garden, Destiny Islands, Twilight Town, Olympia, Atlantica, Traverse Town, Halloween Town, Disney Castle, Wonderland, The Land of Dragons, The Pride Lands, Deep Jungle, Port Royal, and Beast's Castle. Anymore come to mind?" Riku read out.

"I don't know." Sora muttered.

Riku sighed, "Well, where should we start looking?"

"I suggest somewhere close or else I get too tired." Roxas said.

"Close places are Twilight Town, Port Royal, Wonderland, Traverse Town, and Halloween Town." Sora stated.

"Halloween Town it is!" Kairi announced.

"Wait-" Sora started.

"Roxas open a portal!" Kairi commanded.

"Uhh-ok!" Roxas said quickly opening a portal. Kairi marched through letting everyone follow her. When they all came out, they noticed a change in clothing. Sora had on his normal Halloween Town outfit.

Kairi had all of her hair down except for two small ponytails on either side of her head. She had a small dress that stopped above her knees. It was clown-themed so the right half was an orangish-gold and the left was a deep red. She had three large black buttons on her dress that stopped at her stomach. Her pupils were slits and she had vampire fangs. She had gloves that started at her wrists and cut off at the middle of each of her fingers. She had black boots that only went up to her shins.

Roxas was wearing the same thing as Sora, except that where there was white Roxas had red.

Riku had a small white ghost mask (like Sora's pumpkin). He had a huge black cloak and boots. Under that was just a black shirt and pants. Riku also had vampire fangs.

"What happened to our uniforms?" Roxas asked.

"Certain worlds change your appearance." Sora explained.

"Does that mean we're real vampires?" Roxas wondered poking at his fangs.

"We might be..." Riku muttered, "Beside the point. The Organization adds an 'X' to all of their members names correct?"

"Well that's how I got Roxas..."

"Which member should be here and what is their real name?" Riku asked.

"Umm...I can only think that Larxene's Somebody could be here. She was.. I'm guessing a horrible person even _before_ she became a Nobody." Roxas stated.

"Larxene? Why Larxene?" Sora asked.

"You barely even know who she is!" Roxas exclaimed.

"We should write down all the member's real names." Kairi said. Riku sighed and took out the same paper and pencil they wrote the worlds on.

"Xemnas is Ansem, Xigbar is Braig, Xaldin is Dilan, Vexen is Even, Lexaeus is Aeleus, Zexion is Ienzo..." Roxas started, "I'm Sora-"

"No you're not!" Sora yelled.

Roxas ignored Sora's comment and continued, "I'm not too sure on other members but I guess we could make them up..."

"Oh! Is Axel Lea?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know if Lea's a boy name and I'm not sure if Nobodies' can change gender..." Riku muttered.

"I think he said something about _Reno_." Roxas stated.

"_Reno? _That doesn't spell Axe-"

"Then what about Demyx? Demy? Meyd? Emyd? Myde?" Sora began thinking.

"Not sure. I'm not sure about Saїx either." Roxas thought, "Luxord could be-"

"Lorud? Dorul? Rould?" Sora thought.

"I think we should ask them-" Kairi started.

"We can't. Nobodies can't remember their Somebody's pasts too well. I barely knew who you two were." Roxas interrupted.

"This is going to be harder than expected. Mostly because most of them might still be heartless or were destroyed by Sora and I." Riku complained.

"Don't say that! Don't even _think_ it!" Sora stated getting extremely serious. The place they were in seemed to get dimmer. Clearly a dramatic moment just happened.

"You know, Luxord might either be Lorud or Rould…"

"I like Lorud!" Sora exclaimed.

"Any one else?" Riku asked.

"Not that I can think of." Roxas muttered. "Crud! I forgot!" He suddenly yelled.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"I have to go back to Twilight Town tomorrow! I said I would compete in the Struggle tournament!" Roxas growled.

"We don't have time for that!" Riku hissed.

"I know! I didn't think we would be going world to world collecting blood samples!"

Riku sighed, "Let's just see what Larxene's real name might be."

"Nealer? Eranel? Reanel?" Sora began saying.

"Maybe Eranel..." Roxas muttered.

Riku quickly wrote it down, "Ok where do we start looking?"

"Trick-or-treating" Sora grinned evilly.

"Hey, Sora!" Everyone heard someone yell. They all turned around to see a tall, thin skeleton race towards them.

"Hey Jack!" Sora exclaimed as Jack made it over.

"I see you found the friends you were looking for! So you must be Riku and Kairi!" Jack said cheerfully, shaking each of their hands in turn. "You didn't mention finding a third friend." Jack said, noticing Roxas.

"I'm Roxas..." Roxas said uneasily.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack, The Pumpkin King!" He cried dramatically.

"We're not really too much of friends..." Sora barely said.

"He looks a lot like you!" Jack noticed.

"Twins!" Kairi said before either Sora or Roxas could react.

"Hmm, you never mentioned a brother either." Jack muttered. "So what brings you guys to Halloween Town?"

"The usual," Sora joked putting his hands behind his head, "We're looking for someone."

"Twelve Someone's." Roxas muttered to himself.

"Tell me if you need any help! I'll be in Doctor Finklestein's lab." Jack announced.

"Still inventing good ideas for Halloween?" Sora asked.

"What's he mean by _still_?" Roxas heard Riku mumble. Jack took off after that, leaving Sora to show everyone around. They were in the Guillotine Square, where a huge fountain spewed out green ooze. "I say we search here posing as trick-or-treaters until we find her. And if she's not here we go to Christmas Town!" Sora said walking off.

"Hey wait!" Riku yelled starting after him.

"So she wasn't in Halloween Town...alloween Tow" Sora mumbled walking past a small graveyard and into the woods.

"Where _is_ Christmas Town?" Roxas asked. Sora stopped in a circle of trees. They all had symbols for different holidays on them. "This one!" Sora announced, walking to one with a Christmas tree on it. Riku slapped his palm to his for head. "Sora… That's a _tree_ you half-wit!"

"No, no, no!" Sora protested, pulling it open. Everyone peered into the black abyss of the tree. "Oh, I'm _sorry_. It's a _hollow_ tree." Riku muttered sarcastically. Sora snuck up behind Roxas and pushed him in. "Whoa!" Roxas yelped, grabbing Riku's hair.

"Let go!" Riku yelled. They both fell in and Kairi looked down, "Are they okay?"

"C'mon Kairi!" Sora exclaimed grabbing her hand and jumping in.

"Wait So-" Kairi tried to yell before falling in.

"Sora! Where _are_ we?" Riku yelled shaking the Kitten-Sora violently. Kairi was following Kitten-Roxas around, making sure he didn't fall in any pot-holes in the snow. "We're in Christmas Town!" Sora shouted happily. Riku sighed and put Sora down. He noted that all of their clothes changed.

Sora, Roxas, and Riku all had the same type of clothes (Sora's Christmas Town clothes). Kairi had on a small dress instead of pants and a shirt, but that's all that was different. They all _still_ had vampire fangs which Riku found extremely weird… What are they going to suck blood from Candy Canes?

Roxas continued wandering around in the snow and eventually found a snow bank near the tree they came out of. Sora noticed the snow bank, he had an idea; he immediately started climbing the tree. "So now what?" Riku wondered looking down at Christmas Town.

"We have to continue looking for the girl." Kairi stated, "What was her name again?"

Riku looked at the list they were making, "We were thinking Eranel."

"Calabunga!" Sora yelled, jumping from a branch on the tree.

"OW!" Both Sora and Roxas yelled. Sora didn't land in the snow bank; he landed on Roxas who was standing _near_ the pile of snow.

"Sorry Roxas!" Sora apologized climbing off his Nobody.

"Sora what the heck did you do?" Riku asked running over.

"Roxas?" Sora asked poking Number 13 with his nose.

"..." no response.

"Oh NO! I killed him!" Sora shrieked; he immediately started running around in circles.

"Sora you did _not_-" Riku started while kneeling down.

"Yes! I did! Xemnas said not to do anything suspicious! But if I just killed a member then THIS MEANS WAR!" Sora shrieked.

"Sora! He isn't-"

"Alive? I know that! Help me burry the body!" He said quickly while trying to dig a hole in the snow.

"_Sora he isn't __**fading!**_**"** Riku yelled.

"He isn't?" Sora asked as he stopped digging.

"No." Riku assured.

"Ow..." Roxas muttered standing up, only to fall over again.

"You okay?" Kairi asked squatting down.

"Ow!" Roxas yelled again, "Sora you jerk you broke my arm!" his kitty ears flattened against his head.

"Which one?" Riku asked picking up Roxas.

"My right one..." Roxas muttered.

"Well it's a good thing you're ambidextrous, right?" Sora asked.

"No Sora." Riku grumbled, "We can't get back to The World That Never Was, _and_ we can't go to a veterinarian." Kairi picked up Sora. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Do you still have your phone?" Riku asked.

"Yep!" Kairi started digging around in her pocket and took out her phone. "I'm out of minutes!" she complained. "Should we head back to Halloween Town?"

"We came falling out, that's how these two," Riku motioned towards Sora and Roxas, "transformed in the first place. It wouldn't be good if I fell on Roxas."

Sora started squirming, "Can we go see Santa?"

"What?" Riku asked.

"Santa Claus, Chris Cringle, The Head Elf-" Sora started listing.

"Sora, I know who he is, he just doesn't _exist_." Riku explained.

Sora gasped, "Don't say that! He's always _watching_." Sora looked around uneasily.

"...Sora are you _insane?_" Roxas asked.

"You guys' will be on his 'Naughty List'." Kairi warned.

"Kairi not you _too!_" Riku complained straightening up.

"Where does he live Sora?" Kairi asked standing up.

"Over there!" Sora pointed.

"Great! Let's go!" Kairi was about to run off.

"Kairi! Shouldn't we let Sora change back first?" Riku asked.

"Aww..." Kairi whimpered putting down Sora.

"Help me find my clothes." Sora said.

"Umm, I think these are your shoes..." Kairi announced picking up a pair of black shoes.

"No, those ones are Roxas'." Sora told her rolling his eyes and continuing to dig through snow.

"Does it matter? You both have the same shoe size!" Riku complained.

After about ten minutes they had Sora back to normal and in clothes, and were in the middle of Christmas Town. "Do you _still_ not believe in Santa Claus?" Sora asked Riku and Roxas.

"Sora, now's not the time, we need to find a hospital." Riku scowled.

"Don't they have an infirmary in Santa's Workshop?" Kairi asked.

"I think they do!" Sora exclaimed, "But Roxas has to be back to being human."

Riku sighed, "Today will _never_ end."

_Narrator: Some time later when Roxas turned back into a human being and Riku faced Santa Claus in an epic showdown, they continued their search for Eranel._

"Why are you _always_ itchy where you have a cast!" Roxas complained, "Sora, scratch your arm or something!"

"No!" Sora shouted defensively crossing his arms.

Riku sighed, "Today _will_ _never end!_"

**Yes, I know they didn't find the member, that's the next chapter! Anyway, I need help with Saїx's Name... Any suggestions on what it might be?**


	6. Eranel

**Poor Roxas, it's actually bad he's ambidextrous, because he **_**still**_** has to compete in Struggle XD… Nah I won't make him…**

"So _that's_ what a phone is?" Roxas asked.

"Yes." Riku sighed. He had barely finished explaining everything there was about what phones were and how they worked.

"Hey Roxas? In chapter 3, what did you mean that 'Vexen now owes you munny'?" Kairi asked.

"Well, you see, Xigbar thought that Xemnas was stopping modern technology from entering The World That Never Was. Vexen said he wasn't and I said he was and then he was like he wasn't again and I was like-"

Riku growled.

"So we made a bet." Roxas finished quietly.

"How _much_ munny?" Sora asked.

"About ten-" Roxas started.

"Shh!" Riku motioned with his hand. They all looked around the corner of a house to see a blonde girl in her teens yelling at a man who was slightly taller than her.

"You can't dump me!" She yelled, "This is a flipping Disney game!"

"If this is a Disney game then you should much cuter to end up with a guy like me!" The man countered. The girl growled and stomped on his foot before marching right past the small group, not taking notice to them. *the man at this point was rolling on the floor in agony*

"I'm guessing that's her..." Roxas said after a few moments of silence.

"I guess we should go-" Riku started walking after her.

"No!" Roxas shrieked grabbing Riku by the arm and yanking him back.

"What?" he asked, shaking off Roxas' hand.

"Do _not _talk to her when she's mad!"

Riku completely ignored him and continued on. Roxas continued freaking out and Riku started dragging him along.

"No!" Roxas moaned, "I'm too young to die!"

"You're _18!_" Riku hissed.

"Actually he's _15_." Kairi corrected.

"I'm only _4_!" Roxas moaned.

Sora decided to join, "Well, technically Roxas is-"

"SHUT UP SORA!" Everyone shouted (even _Kairi_).

"..." Nobody spoke for a while.

"So what do we do until she calms down?" Kairi asked.

Roxas shrugged, "It could be a while." Riku sighed again.

"I'm bored." Sora complained.

"Go break your _own_ arm this time." Roxas growled.

"Aw! Roxas is _still_ mad!" Kairi teased pulling his cheek.

"Let go!" Roxas said shaking off Kairi's hand.

"Hey, can't we go to different worlds now? That could kill some time." Sora stated.

"Yeah, but which one?" Roxas asked. Sora began thinking and then shrugged.

Riku yawned, "Sorry guys we have to stick with the title of the chapter."

"We have to _follow_ her?" Roxas asked.

"…Yep."

Roxas hid behind Kairi.

Sora tried to stop himself from laughing but failed miserably.

"She went into Santa's Workshop." Kairi said pointing behind her, past Roxas.

"Let's go!" Sora exclaimed heading over to the Workshop.

Riku sighed and followed him. "Riku help!" Kairi yelled. Riku looked over. Kairi was trying to pull Roxas along and he kept resisting. Riku sighed (again, again) and walked over. "Lemme' go!" Roxas complained. Riku grabbed Roxas and slung him over his right shoulder. Roxas gave up as Kairi started hyperventilating from laughing so hard.

It took them half the day to find Eranel. She had made her way over to Halloween Town and was sitting against a tombstone. She was dressed as a witch. At this time Riku put down Roxas and started walking over to the girl. Roxas was hiding behind a tree, Sora yawned, and Kairi was kicking pebbles.

It was _hours_ before Riku came back. His left cheek was swollen and red. "Well I got the blood sample… And she _hit_ me."

Roxas had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

"Poor Riku." Kairi said sympathetically patting Riku's head.

"What's another close World?" Sora asked.

"Port Royal." Riku stated.

"Yay!" Roxas yelled opening a Corridor of Darkness and running through.

"…I guess we should go." Sora said (lol alliteration) making his way towards the portal.

They came out in Port Royal. "This chapter is _so_ short, what should we do to make it longer?" Roxas said.

Riku shrugged, "Find Lorud… That's what we agreed his name to be right?"

"Yep." Everyone except Riku said at once.

"But we can't find him yet!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Roxas started thinking.

"Let's go to Subway!" Kairi offered.

_Narrator: Everyone went to Subway and ate all their favorite sandwiches for the rest of the day. Then, they got kicked out, because like in every show/game the main character(s) have the appetite of a whale shark!_

"A Wark?" Roxas asked the Narrator.

_Ummm….Yes…_

**Ugh! This is SO short! It wasn't even too funny… next chapter will probably be longer and be about Lux's somebody Lorud… FEAR THE WHALE SHARK… FEAR IT!**


	7. Back At The World That Never Was

**So what's been happening at The World That Never Was since Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Kairi left? Anything that's possible! This chapter is dedicated to the Organization and all the insane things that are happening.**

Back At The World That Never Was

"Make the madness stop!" Zexion begged Xemnas.

"… So what could have possibly happened that-"

"Axel's foot got stuck in the toilet, animal poop is _everywhere_, Xaldin got his lances stuck in Vexen's hair (again), Larxene electrocuted Demyx, Lexaeus dropped his tomahawk on my foot (twice after he transformed), Luxord wont satop complaining on how he can't pick up his cards with fins and, and, and-" Zexion started pulling at his hair.

Xemnas sighed and patted the younger Nobody's head. He continued on his way. It bothered him that there were more problems in the Organization than there ever were.

Xemnas found Demyx under the desk in his office. "Number IX?"

"Make the scary lady go away!" he whined.

Xemnas let out an irritated sigh. He dragged out Demyx and stood him up. He noted that Demyx sparked him. "Number IX, how many times have I told you _not_ to hide under my desk?" Xemnas asked. Demyx started counting up times on his fingers. Before he could answer, Xemnas shoved out the door and slammed it closed. He sighed and sat down massaging his temples. Xemnas heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" He sighed. He heard some struggling with the door knob. Saїx walked in as a blue tiger. "Superior, we need help freeing Number VIII." He said; he also looked wet…

Xemnas growled. "Just ask Number V to smash the stupid toilet."

"Superior, we can't afford the expenses of buying a new toilet."

Xemnas moaned and followed the tiger over to one of the many restrooms.

_~3 Hours Later~_

It took nearly all of the Organization to help Axel out. It caused Zexion, Xemnas, Larxene, Luxord (who they had to throw in a toilet to prevent him from air-drowning), and Xigbar to transform. They had tons of problems figuring out whose uniform was whose.

When Xemnas had asked _how_ Axel had got stuck, he started muttering something about a watermelon catapult…? Xemnas stormed his way into his office with his uniform in his mouth (he was still a dog). He locked the door behind him as best he could and sat down… Why did he suddenly have a craving for beef?

--

After a long time, Xemnas snuck out of his office and headed towards the dinning room. A clock read 10:49 so he missed dinner. Some of the members were still awake. Axel was watching Luxord kick Marluxia's butt at Old Maid. Zexion was sitting in a corner reading.

Xemnas headed into the kitchen (the door was to his right and is connected to the dinning room). He opened one of the cabinets near the floor. There was Demyx, still hiding. Xemnas glared at him.

"You know that water conducts electricity!" Demyx exclaimed.

Xemnas sighed and closed the cabinet. He opened a different cabinet and pulled out a bag of 100 calorie chips.

He walked into the dinning room and sat down. Luxord grabbed a card from Marluxia's hand. When Luxord saw the card he made a face like ':)', Marluxia made a face like ':O', and Axel made a face like 'XD'. Xemnas chuckled in amusement. Zexion continued reading and flipped a page. His book was 'Twilight'. He suddenly slammed his book closed. "This book sucks." He told everyone.

"I _told_ you not to read it!" Axel scolded. He walked over and snatched the book from Zexion's hands. The book suddenly combust into flames.

"Axel, why?! That was 25 munny, I could have returned it!" Zexion took out a small piece of paper and waved it in front of Axel's face, "I still have the receipt!"

Axel took the piece of paper and burned it _too_.

Zexion gawked at him.

Axel smiled mischievously.

A _loud_ _**BANG**_! Of thunder sounded. All of the lights went off.

_~All of the following happened at the same exact moment in time, please don't try to __read__ it at the same time~_

Luxord sneezed which made Zexion (who started leaving the room) trip over Axel's not-pushed-in chair. Marluxia slammed his head on the table because he lost the game, Xemnas spilled all his chips, and Demyx fell out of the cabinet.

_~If you didn't read everything at the same time, then continue reading on. If you __did__ read everything at the same time without missing anything… Then go read a dictionary or something, a brain __that__ good shouldn't go to waste~_

Axel lit the tip of his index finger on fire so everyone could have some light. A confused Demyx came out of the kitchen. "What happened?" He asked.

"I believe the plasma that strikes the Earth has shorted out another one of our fuses." Vexen said walking into probably the only room with light.

"The-what?" Axel asked.

Vexen slapped his palm to his forehead, "The _lightning_."

"Oh!" Axel exclaimed.

"I do _not_ wish to find a store that is open and sells fuses at this time of night." Xemnas growled.

"It's that or we wake up _Larxene_." Luxord said in his British accent.

Xemnas looked around the room; no one was willing to wake Number XII.

He sighed. "Fine, let's find a store that-"

Xemnas was yanked out of the room and out of the castle in _seconds_. Was everyone _that_ afraid of Number XII? Hey! Even Number _VI_ was dragging Xemnas along. Xemnas was dragged and pushed into a Walgreens. Everyone looked around. "Ah, Walgreens. The store with everything you need to live." Axel sighed.

"Axel the only food they have here is Frutiki ice-cream bars, candy, and chocolate." Vexen said.

"Everything-you-need-to-live!" Axel repeated.

Xemnas sighed and started going down isles that might have the fuses.

Axel started laughing evilly walking over to a shopping cart. "Hey Demyx get in!" He said.

Demyx happily climbed in.

Zexion started, "What are you guys-"

Axel picked up Zexion and put him next to Demyx.

"Hey Luxord! How 'bout I race you and Marly?" Axel challenged.

"Sure thing." Luxord said in the same tone. Marluxia climbed in a cart. They pushed the carts out into the parking lot. Vexen gawked at all of them, _Morons_, he thought.

"Okay! First one to reach the automatic-cart-stop wins!" Luxord declared.

"I'm not going easy on you! Got it memorized?" Axel asked.

Luxord and Axel took five steps back. "On three!" Demyx yelled.

"One... Two...Three!"

Axel and Luxord ran the five steps they took back and released the carts. The two carts went zipping through the parking lot. Good thing there weren't any drivers out. Zexion gripped the caging on the cart so hard his knuckles turned white under his gloves. Demyx was laughing and having a good time while Marluxia was trying to make himself aerodynamic. Demyx and Zexion suddenly lurched forward to a complete stop when they reached the cart-stopper. Marluxia reached it one second later. "Darn it we lost!" He exclaimed.

Axel and Demyx started cheering while Marluxia and Luxord started heading back into the store. Zexion climbed out of the cart and nearly tripped over his own feet. "I _hate_ you _all_." He growled as he walked by Axel.

Axel only smiled and stuck out his tongue.

"Axel I wouldn't provoke him if I were you," Demyx warned, "He's not called The Cloaked _Schemer_ for nothing. He's good at revenge. Remember the last time Vexen had to stay in the hospital for a week?"

"That was Zex?!" Axel yelped.

Zexion grinned evilly as he walked through the automatic doors on Walgreens. Axel and Demyx cautiously walked back into Walgreens, as if the ground below them would cave in. Luxord looked up from his magazine and noticed their expressions. He laughed, "Vexen hurt mostly himself. Zexion is all about _illusions_."

"… What do you mean he _mostly_ hurt himself?" Demyx asked.

"Let's just say, Zexion set up, errr… _obstacles_." Luxord muttered.

Axel's right eye twitched and Luxord laughed even harder.

Xemnas about now was paying for the fuse he picked out for the castle. He gathered all the members and did a head count. "Numbers IV, VI, IX, X, and XI… Where's Number VIII?" Xemnas asked in annoyance. Vexen chuckled evilly as he saw Axel start walking over. Vexen quickly froze the floor Axel was walking on. "Whoa!" Axel slipped and fell flat on his face. Zexion chuckled as if _he_ caused that; Maybe Vexen was helping him… That or he just hated Axel because of his element.

Luxord eyed Vexen suspiciously.

Vexen gave him the most innocent look an _evil_ scientist could.

Xemnas growled and yanked Axel up.

Zexion walked outside and opened up a portal which he walked through. He left it open probably meaning for everyone to follow.

Everyone walked into a well lit Castle That Never Was.

"And where were _you_?" Larxene asked walking over to the newly arrived group.

"Walgreen's!" Axel said proudly.

Marluxia groaned, "We went to Walgreen's for _nothing?_"

Xemnas sighed and headed to his office. The time was 3:58 a.m., good thing Walgreens is open 24/7.

**Well I hope everyone at least **_**smiled**_** while reading this, because smiles are the most renewable resource. :) I hope you like my Twilight joke and the group I picked out to go to Walgreens… I also hope I made Vexen sound scientific… In the next chapter we'll go back to Sora's group. Admit it! **_**Everyone**_** gets sick of **_**Sora**_** every now and again.**

**Sora: What?! :(**


	8. Spanish Spain Cloud and England

**Back to Sora, Rox (yay), Riku, and Kairi (the ditz XP)… Enjoy!**

**Spanish, Spain, Cloud, and England**

_Narrator: The people stayed at Kairi's house watching a Haunting, a show of reenacting peoples with ghosts in their houses and being possessed and all that good stuff…_

"Hey, Sora we're in Britain right?" Kairi asked as they walked through a portal back to Port Royal.

"Yeah!... Isn't Britain in Spain?" He asked excitedly.

Riku thought for a moment, "I dunno. You have to Google it."

"Google?" (Guess who).

"Not _now!_" Riku growled.

"Si!" Sora exclaimed.

"… See what?" Kairi asked.

Riku went over and slapped Sora in the face.

"Por que?" Sora whimpered.

"Sora you _can't_ speak Spanish!" Riku shouted.

"Que?" Sora asked.

"What?" Roxas asked back.

"Si!"

Riku did the palm/forehead maneuver as Kairi pulled an English/Spanish dictionary out of a random pocket like Link.

"Yo hablo espaňol!" Sora said defiantly.

"He said he speaks Spanish." Kairi translated.

"No Sora!" Roxas butted in (haha I typed 'butt'), "Yo _no_ hablo espaňol!"

Sora stared at Roxas as if he was insane. "-cough cough- Estupido –cough-" Sora muttered.

Roxas growled.

"Let's just move on!" Riku urged, "We have to find this Lorud guy."

_Narrator: After hours of searching-_

_Roxas: *Opens control room door* What's in __here__?_

_Narrator: Wha- How'd you get in here?_

_Roxas: *shrugs*_

_Narrator: *Pulls out gun and shoots Roxas*_

_Author: What have you done?_

_Narrator: I shot Roxa-_

_Author: *knocks out Narrator like Axel does to Xion and sighs* Send in Rox's successor! And bring out a stretcher; I'll be the new Narrator (BWAHAHAHAAAA!) Hmm… It's been a while since I had a good evil laugh :)_

_Author/Narrator: Cloud appeared randomly and started wondering what happened and why he's here and where the Sephiroth he was fighting is._

"Sora?" Cloud asked, "Were are we?"

"Hey where's Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"Can't you just read what the Author spent so much time writing?" Riku asked.

Kairi puckered her lips, "So much asking!"

"Hola Seňor Cloud!" Sora exclaimed hugging the not-his-size blonde.

"Ge-Get it off!" Cloud shouted.

_**POOF!**_

Cloud stared at the kitten clinging to his sleeve. "You know, I'm not even going to ask." Cloud started walking off with the part-cat-part-Mexican-Sora still clinging to his right arm. Kairi and Riku found all the parts to Sora's uniform and followed Cloud.

Cloud looked agitatedly at everyone who was following and or clinging to him.

_**POOF!**_

"AH! SORA, WHAT THE HECK?" Cloud yelled looking away. Riku and Kairi both spun around

Sora burst out laughing at Cloud's reaction and got some clothes on. He laugh like "jajajajaja" and stuff. _Cloud_ slapped Sora in the face. "Por que?" He cried.

Cloud ignored him and took the teens into the town. He walked into a bar because Luxord probably drank a lot. They saw this blonde dude betting his Tecate Light in a game of poker at the end of the bar. "Go do whatever the _heck _you have to do and _leave me alone!_" Cloud commanded.

"Cloud are you even old enough to be in a bar?" Kairi asked innocently.

"No, I own one. Now _go!_" Cloud growled. (note: Cloud's 23)

Riku shrugged and headed over.

_Narrator Successor: Five minutes later…_

The Author finally opened a portal for Cloud to leave, which he ran through. Once again Sora, Kairi, and Riku had to pick which World to go to next… And without Roxas they couldn't… So they had to stay in a run down inn for the night.

**Author: I'll continue if I get at least one review! :) **

**Roxas: *runs into control room* I HATE YOU ALL!**

**Author: Bad Roxas! Oh, Roxas will be in the next chapter and his arm will also be healed. Stay tuned! **


	9. Brownies

**Ok well… I think I should continue right now 'cause I have an idea… Yeah… Here's what I got and w/e…. Oh… DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything (only the stupid things they do) LET IT BEGIN!**

Brownies 

Roxas walked through a portal from the hospital that led to Port Royal. To his right was the Inn that everyone else was staying at. He walked over just as Riku, Sora, and Kairi were walking out. "Hey guys." He said dully.

"Rats bit my feet!" Sora complained.

Riku whacked Sora on the back of the head. "Doofus that's because you slept in the closet!"

"But Riku! There were only _three _beds!" Sora complained.

Kairi sighed, stressed that she had to put up with morons...

_Record screech_

**Narrator: Wait I thought Kairi was one of them!**

**me: oh ummmm... Well i thought that Kairi could be in the least bit smarter.**

**Narrator: But you HATE her!**

**me: Shut up and do your job!**

_Continue Story_

Sora bit his arm, "I think I got rabies."

"Where should we go now?" Riku asked.

"Let's go on an adventure!" Kairi shrieked.

"How about we just go to Wonderland? Roxas said.

"...How far is it?" Riku asked.

"Nevermind" Roxas muttered. He then threw his arm out to the side and a black Corridor appeared.

"… Where does _that_ lead?" Riku asked.

Roxas blinked twice "I really have no idea."

For some reason they all raced each other through the black swirling vortex that might lead to their doom.

_Narrator: INSTEAD we come to find our heroes in… that… Chinese place with Mulan…_

_Author: The Land of Dragons?_

_Narrator: Yeah, that place._

_Author: Guess what?_

_Narrator: What?_

_Author: You're __**FIRED!**_

_Narrator: Why?_

_Author: You ate my BROWNIES! Oh, we find our Heroes in the Land of Dragons. Roxas and Riku were playing truth or dare, Kairi was texting, and Sora was having a random spazz attack._

"Ok… Riku, I dare you to punch Sora… Very hard…" Roxas said sitting against a tree.

Riku shook his head, he hated Sora… but not _that _much. He trieed punching a wall once "very hard"… He left a hole in it…. *Sora could be randomly heard laughing in the background*

"Ok fine I'm not feeling _that_ Heartless today *the author doesn't want any reviews mentioning that Roxas is Heartless because she KNOWS* I dare you to dare Kairi to attack Sora." Roxas restated.

Riku sighed and went over to tell Kairi the dare. She grinned evilly (O.o).

Sora stopped spazzing and stood up, brushing dirt off his clothes. "Wow. I think that spazz attack actually made me _sane!_" Sora stated. He felt good and didn't have a dancing pig with a sombrero and maracas stuck in his head anymore.

Kairi quickly slammed a rock onto the back of Sora's head. For some reason he transformed.

_**POOF!**_

Sora turned into a little kitten _again_. He stared up at Kairi. "You are _horrible!_" He said before he started spazzing again. Probably the rock hit another screw loose.

Kairi walked over to Riku and Roxas. "That was fun." She said (O.o).

"Let's just go find Braig." Roxas muttered standing up.

Riku went and picked up Sora and Sora's clothes and started following Kairi and Roxas. Sora was still laughing.

"What did you do to Sora anyway?" He asked.

Kairi looked at Riku, "Do you seriously want to know?"

Riku stepped a bit away and continued walking.

After a few minutes of walking everyone made it to this army base camp. Sora had turned back and Kairi slapped him. "Your seriously some kind of sadist you know that?" he told her.

"Aww. Thank you!" She squealed.

"Both of you, shut it!" Riku yelled. "I'm guess in Braig's in the army because you get to use cannons there, let's go." They all walked into the camp and Riku started talking to the army general.

"Yeah, we want to know if you have someone named Braig here." He stated.

The man looked them over. "You can know if you join." He said.

"Umm… Can we join?" Roxas asked.

"No." The man said firmly.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Because he hates women." Sora retorted.

"Do not!" The man yelled.

"Uh, Yah you do." Sora said.

"Excuse me what?" The man asked (he misheard Sora).

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"No, what did you say?"

"Huh?"

The man (I think his names Shane or Shang or something) growled, "No before that."

"You know what?" Riku asked. "Forget this!" He grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him away with Kairi and Roxas following.

_Narrator: Later at night…_

"What are we gonna do?" Roxas asked.

"We have to sneak in and kidnap Braig." Riku said in an annoyed tone.

"Aww! I _hate_ having to kidnap old people!" Sora groaned.

Everyone looked over at him.

"I mean uhh… How are we going to accomplish this mission?" He said quickly.

Kairi found a rock and aimed at Sora. He started whimpering and hid behind Riku.

"Kairi cut it out!" Roxas growled.

"What?"

Riku sighed, "Why _me_?"

Sora hugged his friend. "Because we _love_ you!" He joked.

_**POOF!**_

"Sora, why do you plague us with your stupidity?" Roxas asked.

"Because we love you too!" Sora giggled looking over at Roxas.

Kairi smiled, "Do you love m-"

"_**NO!**_" Sora shrieked jumping onto Roxas' head.

Whilst everyone was bickering Riku snuck out to invade to the armies' territory.

"I told you, you _can't_ touch my mini fridge!" Roxas shouted at the Sora-cat on his head.

Sora grinned, "Well you should have reminded me _earlier_."

"Dang it, Sora!" Roxas yelled. "What did you take?"

"The brownies!" Sora squeaked happily.

"… Sora, I didn't have any brownies in my fridge." Roxas said slowly.

Sora's eyes widened, "I think I'm in trouble." He said worriedly.

"You ate the _author's _brownies!" Kairi mumbled.

_Author: Will you guys ever stop breaking the fourth wall? Wait, Sora you did WHAT?_

Sora quickly dived into Roxas' hood on the Organization cloak.

_Author: WHY YOU LITTLE JERK!_

_**-About 32 minutes later-**_

_Security Guard #1: Eh, good thing we found some rope, eh Security Guard #2?_

_Security Guard #2: Yeah_

_*Both guards leave*_

_Author: UNT TIE FROM THIS CHAIR __**RIGHT NOW**__!_

"Yeah, it _is_ a good thing they found rope" Kairi noted.

"I'm back" Riku said sitting next to everyone. "What did I miss?"

Roxas took the small kitten out of his hood and took the duct tape off it's mouth.

"Umm…" Riku seriously wanted to know what happened but also kinda didn't.

Kairi started explaining "We put duct tape on him because we didn't want to have to put up with him talking."

"Why was-" Riku started.

"Let's just go!" Roxas interrupted and opened a portal for them to leave.

Riku sighed and they all went through the portal to another world.

**ok well that's the end of this chapter, please stay tuned for the next!**


	10. What Would You Do For a Klondike Bar?

**I'm so bored please enjoy the remains of my education that melted and turned to mush. Please. **_**I don't own anything!**_

What Would You Do For a Klondike Bar?

_Narrator: We find the heroes of our story walking-errr swimming along the currents of Atlantica._

Sora sighed boredly. He then chuckled. "Hey Riku! RIKU! Riku! Riku! Riku! Rik-"

"What Sora! I'm right _here_!" Riku yelled not even three feet away.

Sora chuckled again. "What would you do for a Klondike Bar?" He asked.

"Ummm…" Riku's brows furrowed. The question was completely random and uncalled for.

"Sora, want me to tell you what I would do for a Klondike bar?" Riku said.

Sora nodded violently enough to make his hair get all messy (if that's even possible).

Riku took in a deep breath and said all of this very quickly. "I would sell you into military dissection projects so they could dissect your brain and hopefully I would never have to see you ever again so I could live peacefully not having to worry about some fifteen-year-old moron getting himself killed or bothering me."

Sora looked back over at Riku from watching some fish swim by. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked.

Riku groaned as Kairi started complaining her hair got wet.

"Hey. Where'd idiot number three go?" Riku moaned referring to Roxas.  
"Maybe he left." Sora thought.

"_Where_?"

Sora stopped swimming along Atlantica and began thinking. "Maybe he found a rip in the dimensions between Kingdom Hearts and Full Metal Alchemist. So right now he could be side-by-side with Edward Elric fighting the Homunculi trying to get his Heart back with the Philosopher Stone while Edward is trying to get him and his brothers bodies back to normal!" Sora concluded.

Roxas swam over just then. "Ummm… Or I could have been searching for Myde."

"Yeah, or that." Sora nodded.

Riku blinked twice. "Ummm, did you find him?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Roxas nodded.

Myde randomly swam out from behind Roxas like characters always do in cartoons. "Here I am!" He said in a Demyx-y tone.

Riku grinned and pulled out a syringe evilly.

Myde gulped and the screen faded to black.

"Well, now what?" Kairi asked.

Roxas thought for a second. "We could rent a movie at a Redbox." He stated.

"Yay Redbox!" Sora cheered.

_Narrator: Our heroes then went to a McDonalds and rented a movie then headed back to the World That Never Was to watch it on a huge T.V. screen_

They had all rented a scary movie and were about to watch it when Sora finally asked a question that everyone knew he would ask. "Can we make popcorn?"

Roxas groaned and sat down. "No, we're out." He told Sora.

Sora whimpered and sat to the right of Roxas. Kairi sat to the right of Sora and Riku sat to the left of Roxas. The sofa they were sitting on was huge and still gave them all some room.

"What movie are we watching?" Sora asked excitedly.

Riku checked the disk again before putting it in the DVD player. "Friday the Thirteenth." He chuckled.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Gee, now I feel special." He muttered his voice thick with sarcasm.

Riku sat down and played the movie.

Kairi shrieked as Jason stabbed a dude in the back with an axe. She squeezed the person closest to her-Sora.

_**POOF!**_

"Ack! Someone help!" Sora begged as Kairi squeezed his kitten form.

Riku and Roxas rolled their eyes and continued to watch the movie.

"HEYA LIL' BUDDY! WATCHA' DOIN'?" Axel randomly shouted from the doorway.

"Agh!" Roxas yelped and jumped backwards bumping into Riku.

_**POOF!**_

"You jerk! What'd you do that for?" Roxas yelled.

Axel laughed evilly. "I'm making some room on the sofa." He said walking over and sitting next to Kairi and the Kitten-Sora. Roxas started muttering to himself and curled up in a ball next to Axel (How cute!).

In the movie a blonde girl was in the bathroom checking to see if Jason was hiding in the shower. The camera moved to the shower curtain and her shaking hand. She suddenly swung the curtain aside and looked in. Nothing. The camera switched back to her showing Jason standing right behind her.

Kairi screamed and swung her right arm backwards hitting Axel.

"Ow!" He shouted covering his face.

Roxas jumped up immediately. "What happened?" He asked.

"She gave me a black eye!" He moaned.

Roxas grinned widely and burst out laughing. "You're such a loser! How could a _girl_ give you a black eye? BWAHAHAHAAAA!"

Axel pretended to start crying. "Roxy how could you be so mean?" This made both of them start laughing.

"Hey Roxas!" Someone called from the door.

Roxas looked up to see none other than the infamous _Larxene_. She cracked her knuckles. "Want to find out _how_ a girl can give you a shiner?" She mocked.

"Umm-No ma'am!" Roxas _and_ Sora said quickly.

She smirked "Good. Now if you don't mind I want to watch a movie."

Riku motioned towards to T.V.

Larxene grabbed Riku by the hair and shoved downward making him fall off the sofa. She then took his seat.

"What was that for?" Riku yelled getting onto his hands and knees.

Larxene put a finger over her mouth. "Shh!" She then crossed her legs on his back, using him as a foot rest.

Riku growled and flopped down onto his stomach to continue watching the movie on the floor.

Marluxia walked into just then. "Now what are we doing _here_?" He asked.

"Watching a movie." Roxas pointed out flatly.

Marluxia grinned and sat down next to Riku.

A small bunny hopped in and sat on Riku's head. Riku sneezed. "What?" The rabbit asked.

"I'm allergic to you." Riku muttered his nose starting to stuff up. The bunny whimpered and huddled up against Riku's arm.

In the movie two people found a secret cavern and started exploring.

Xemnas walked in with a bag of popcorn. "What are you all doing?" He asked unenthusiastically. He noticed Axel's black eye but decided to ignore it mostly because it was _Axel_.

Sora perked up. "I thought you said you were out of popcorn!" He said turning to Roxas. Roxas's eyes widened and turned away from facing Sora.

Xemnas turned to see the T.V. to see what movie they were watching. He moved to one of the corners of the room. _Watching_ (creepy).

A monkey holding a fish bowl with a seahorse in it came in. "Hey dudes! What're we watching?" The monkey asked in a Xigbar-ish voice.

"Friday the Thirteenth." Roxas said from atop the couch.

"Sweet." The monkey said putting the seahorse down with Marluxia and moving to sit with Roxas. Unintentionally he stepped on Roxas' _tail_. Roxas shrieked and tackled Xigbar both of the knocking into Marluxia.

_**POOF!**_

Larxene growled. "Will you morons shut your faces and watch the movie?" She yelled. Axel grinned evilly and quickly reached over and grabbed Sora. He swung him around and rammed him into Larxene's chest.

_**POOF!**_

Xemnas sighed and left through a Corridor of Darkness that surrounded him. Zexion had dared stick his head around the corner to see what was going on. He saw everyone being animals except for Axel, Kairi, and Riku. "Join the party!" Axel teased opening his arms welcoming a hug. Zexion quickly got his book and threw it Axel nailing him in the other eye making them _both_ black.

Roxas started giggling and Axel shot him a death glare. "What?" He asked

Axel only rolled his eyes. "Look you messed up the whole movie." He told Roxas pointing at the T.V. It was true; Roxas had landed a little further than Xigbar after whacking into Marluxia. He landed on the cables connecting the T.V. and DVD player to whatever else. "I can fix it don't flip out." Roxas muttered trying to grab the cables and connect them again. "Eh! EH! WAHAHA! I don't have thumbs!" He wailed (Haha, he whaled).

Sora walked over to Riku and Demyx. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked.

Demyx shrugged. "Making Riku have an allergy attack, I guess."

Riku sneezed again. "Get out of here!" He commanded Demyx. He whimpered and went over to Luxord and Marluxia who were only a few feet away. Riku growled and grabbed Demyx, handing him to Axel. "Take care of that _thing_." He told him.

Axel held out Demyx. "He's a _boy_ you idiot."

Larxene rammed Axel in the side making him drop Demyx onto Sora who was making his way back up the couch. Roxas continued to figure out how to get the plugs back into the right sockets. Luxord and Marluxia were debating whether they should play poker or go fish. Kairi was sitting and watching the chaos unravel. "Xigbar help me out!" Roxas suddenly called out.

"Sure thing little dude." Xigbar said coming over.

"NO WAIT! THAT PLUG GOES IN-"

_**ZAP!**_

The lights flickered a few times before going out completely. Roxas and Xigbar both coughed up smoke like in the cartoons. Most of their fur was singed. Vexen growled and stomped in. "What the heck did you do Number VIII?"

Axel leaned back in the sofa. "I didn't do _anything_ Vexen." He retorted.

Vexen glared at him. They both stared at each other until Sora bit Axel in the hand. "Ow, ow! Get it off!" He shrieked. Sora growled and bit even harder. Kairi giggled and pulled Sora away from Axel's hand.

Roxas looked up from the cables. "Why is everyone trying to kill my best friend?" He asked.

Riku thought for a second. "You know, I don't think we got Sora his rabies shot yet."

Axel stared bewildered at Riku. "Say what?"

Demyx scooted closer to Riku. "Hey Riku! What would you do for a Klondike Bar?" He asked excitedly.

Riku's left eye twitched. Demyx hopped onto the sofa and high-fived Sora.

Xigbar stared singing Wake Up Call by maroon 5… _horribly. _"I didn't hear what you were sayin'!" Xigbar sang, "I live on raw emotion baby! I answer questions never maybe. And I'm not the kind if you betray me."

Roxas started laughing. "Dude, shut up already!"

Vexen sighed in a completely stressed out tone. He walked out of the room not wanting to know what could happen next. Larxene muttered something and looked at everyone. "Does no one care the lights are out?" She asked.

Luxord glared at her from his fish bowl. "Does Nobody [lol] care I can't play my card games?" He answered with another question.

"Hey Xigbar!" Marluxia called.

"Hn?"

"In the song you were singing earlier. How tall was the guy that got shot?"

"6 foot!"

Marly grinned and turned to Axel. "Axel how tall are you?" He asked slithering over.

"About 6 foot 4 inches-Why?"

Axel suddenly gapped. Xigbar stared at Axel. "Don't. Say. Anything." He hissed.

"Ok!" Xigbar mocked waving his arms in the air.

Sora jumped onto the couch and sat with Kairi. "Roxas sing us a song!" He said excitedly.

Roxas walked over and sat near Axel's feet. "No." He growled.

"Sing like the singer you are!" Sora said louder.

Roxas looked up at Sora. "No!"

Sora whimpered and huddled into a little kitty ball (Awww! Imagine that!). "Hey, I wanna hear Roxas sing!" Marluxia squealed (O.o).

Larxene found all of her clothes and left. "I bet Roxas stinks at singing anyway." She retorted while heading through the doorway.

"Roxas can't be horrible!" Marluxia declared. "His voice actor's Jesse McCartney."

Roxas' face turned red. Kairi picked him up and hugged him. "Aww! You made him scared!" She said in the 'Look at how adorable it is!' voice.

"Make this day _end!_" Roxas begged.

Riku sneezed. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna die!" He whined slamming his face into the floor. Sora jumped off the couch to sit with his BFF. Demyx yawned. "What time is it?" He asked.

"12:15" Luxord replied. The lights flickered back on and Larxene walked into the room. She immediately snatched the T.V. remote from Riku and sat down on the sofa.

"… You're welcome." Riku muttered a few seconds after Larxene took the remote.

She turned on the T.V. and flipped it to the news. "Now, what?" she asked.

Roxas yawned and shrugged. "I dunno this stopped being fun."

_Narrator: after they all watched T.V. for six hours Xemnas walked in at 7:30 am to see every Organization animal member puppy piled on each other asleep. What will our heroes do next with the lack of sleep? Find out next time if you're even still reading, because this chapter kinda bites._

_Author: I know right?_

**Ok seriously I have no clue what anyone who's allergic to rabbits would act like. All I know is that that's how I feel if I play with long haired cats. My nose gets stuffed, my eyes watery, k? **


	11. Sleepy

**Ok I SERIOUSLY need to update more often…. Sorry!!! Anyway let's see what I can think up this time…**

**Sleepy**

_Narrator: We find our heroes walking down the streets of Hollow Bastion…err Radiant Garden to find an Organization member's somebody (What else would they be doing?) They all happened to be walking in a line. Kairi was first because she wasn't as tired as everyone else. Next were Roxas, then Riku, and last Sora because he was barely even awake._

Sora trudged his feet. Roxas looked past Riku. "Sora you have to hurry up." He told him.

"Ow!" Sora randomly shrieked.

"What?!" Riku asked spinning around and summoning the Way to Dawn expecting a Heartless attack. Nothing was there. Riku blinked confusedly and walked over to his friend. "Sora what happened?" He asked.

"I bit my tongue!" Sora whined. "Is it bleeding?!" He asked sticking out his tongue.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yes." He muttered continuing to walk on. Sora whimpered and followed him. (I bite my tongue that hard sometimes.) Roxas and Kairi tried to stifle some laughter but failed miserably. Roxas stumbled backwards and bumped into Kairi.

_**POOF!!!**_

"Oh and _I'm_ the idiot?" Sora asked his Nobody.

"Oh, _shut it!_" Roxas growled. Kairi picked up Roxas and they all continued walking.

"So what are you doing?" They heard someone say from around the corner of the street. They all quickly ran over to see two teens walking down the street towards the castle in the middle of the town. "I'm carrying _books_ Myde." The blue haired one muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, Myde!" Someone with spikey-red hair called out from further down the street. Myde quickly ran over and the blue haired one sighed. _Finally he's gone_, Ienzo thought.

"This seems familiar…" Roxas noted. Riku sighed and quickly went over to talk to the three of them. After like, ten minutes, he came back to find everyone asleep. Riku groaned and kicked Sora in the arm. "Oww!"

Roxas the cat quickly jumped up. "What?! Did he bite his tongue again or something?!" He asked excitedly.

"No." Riku growled. Kairi yawned and stood up. Also picking up Roxas-Kitty. Sora got up and looked up at Riku. "A simple 'Guys get up' would be nicer." He whined.

"Oh, NO! Are you gonna start _crying_ again?!" Riku asked.

"No!" Sora sniveled.

Kairi took out a match box from one of her pockets and lit one. "Hey look! I have _fire!_" She stated.

Riku groaned. "Please can we just go to the next World?"

"Ow!" Kairi shouted as the fire on the match reached her finger and she didn't notice it in time. She dropped it and watched as its light went out. She quickly took off her glove and stuck her thumb and index finger in her mouth. Roxas waved his paws in the air showing he couldn't do anything to change the situation. "Can we visit Leon?" Sora asked.

Riku groaned. "Well, we have nothing better to do."

"Can I change back first?" Roxas asked.

Riku shrugged and Sora helped as they gathered all of Roxas's clothes. They found the nearest bathroom or whatever and waited for him to come out. Roxas stepped out and Sora poked him in the forehead. Roxas slapped his hand away and hit Sora on the back of the head. "Ow! What did I do?!" Sora shrieked.

"You didn't do _anything_ I just wanted to see if you'd bite your tongue again." Roxas stated.

"Well, quit it!" Riku shouted.

_Narrator: They all started heading towards Leon's house to pay a pleasant little visit… Hopefully _

Sora knocked on the door to Merlin's house. Yuffie swung open the door. "Heya Sora!" She cheered before dragging everyone in."Hey Leon! Sora's back!" She yelled. Leon looked over from only five feet away leaning against the wall. He waved and Cid turned around from the computer. "So, what brings _you_ here?" He asked.

Sora shrugged. "I dunno, just wanted to visit… Hey can my friends have some Membership Cards?" He asked jumping back nearly bumping into Roxas. "Careful!" He hissed.

"We'll need names." Leon stated.

"Riku, and Kairi… And one for Roxas!"

Leon tossed over some cards and a pen. Roxas groaned and slammed his head onto the wall. Kairi looked over confusedly. He barely glanced over. "Castle oblivion experience… Cards… Marluxia…" Roxas shuddered, "Card breaks…" He explained. (Yeah, everyone's had them. :P)

"Oh…"

Rku rolled his eyes and signed his card and handed the pen over to Kairi only to have Roxas getting jealous (don't ask) and both of them start fighting over the pen.

"So Sora what's with the costume change?" Yuffie asked. "I thought you were against Organization 13!"

Roxas shrugged as Sora answered. "The Organization isn't evil anymore! Their just stupid."

"Hey!" Roxas whacked Sora on the back of the head and they both started bickering.

"You were the one who came to _us_ for help!"

"Yeah! I could've just left you clueless!"

"I bet Xemnas sent you _too!_"

"Hey! Went on my _own! _I didn't know it was possible to hate you even more!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Riku shouted slamming both of their heads together.

"Ow!" They both whined simultaneously.

"Umm… I think it's about time we leave before we end up killing each other." Kairi apologized to the Restoration Committee before dragging Sora, Roxas, and Riku out the door.

"What was _that?!_" She asked. Before giving them a scolding of a lifetime. From then on they all knew not to get on Kairi's nerves… Well, they _could_ just don't bother her with your problems.

**Man I finished this at…. 5:00 AM only because I woke up at 2:00 AM… I think I went to bed at 10:00 PM just to make it worse… Oh well, I hope you at least smile because I wasn't on sugar high when I made this so I couldn't think up anything…. You REALLY don't want to know what happens in my mind when I'm on sugar high… *reads past 3 chapters* OK Nevermind you already know (Sorry it was so short :P Like Edward Elric)**

**Ed: WHAAAAT!?!??!**

**SHOOT!!! *hides in closet***


	12. Fighting Bickering and Laundry, OH MY!

**Yah okay…. I'll see what I can do to make this longer… WELL! I guess I should start now…. SHOOT I realized they already got Myde's blood… OH WELL! People can **_**change**_** World's right? He mighta been on Vacation XD**

Fighting, Bickering, and Laundry, Oh my!

_Narrator: Since… Whenever the Author last updated (what a year ago or something?) Sora and Roxas had been fighting more and more constantly and Riku eventually had to separate them…It didn't turn out so well._

"I told you to _shut up!_" Roxas shouted from where he was standing next to Kairi.

"_Riku_! Why does _Roxas_ get to stand next to Kairi?" Sora asked his friend whom he had to stand next to. Riku rolled his eyes and continued to drag Sora along the World. Beast's Castle. Roxas had no problems going with Kairi but Sora had issues though… By order of demand Kairi and Roxas took the kitchen and east half of the castle so Riku and Sora had the laundry room and the west half.

As both groups walked their separate ways Roxas and Sora were grumbling to themselves.

**Sora and Riku**

Both boys looked around. They were in Beast's side of the castle which had tons of scratch marks all over. Sora found some weird metal square shaped thingy on the wall. It had a handle so he pulled it. "Riku! Lookie what I found!" He shouted to his friend. Riku glanced over and saw Sora had already stuck himself half-way down the laundry chute. "I think I'm stuck!" Sora yelled again, his voice echoing. Riku shook his head and grabbed Sora's feet. He quickly picked them up making Sora start sliding down the chute. Sora started yelling again, "You son of a batch of cookies-OOF!" Riku smirked and chuckled. Sora had hit the bottom before he finished his sentence; and by the sound of it, he landed on something hard. Riku shrugged and slid down the laundry chute after Sora-Not head first though.

**Roxas and Kairi**

Kairi looked around the kitchen. A huge room filled with knives, spoons, forks, ladles, pots, pans, and a few refrigerators. No one was in there and Roxas seemed to have disappeared… Kairi continued to look around the kitchen and eventually made it into the dinning room. It was also a big room with a long table and chairs. She looked around a second time and spun around. She was startled and jumped because some one was opening the door from the kitchen. Kairi looked around and quickly dove under the table. She barely peeked out from under the table cloth.

Roxas casually came in and bit into an apple he stole from the kitchen. Kairi growled and got out from under the table. "Roxas!"

He quickly turned to look at her. "Oh, hey Kairi fancy meeting you here." He added with sarcasm.

"Roxas! We're supposed to be finding Xaldin's Somebody!" She quickly snatched away the apple. "_Not_ eating his food!" She immediately smacked Roxas in the head with the hard fruit.

Roxas rubbed the spot where he was hit and looked around. "Nothing."

"Obviously!"

**Sora and Riku**

Sora barely regained consciousness after Riku landed on him. He was a lot heavier than he thought. Sora stood up and looked around. Riku was nowhere to be seen. Sora took another worried glance around. "He _ditched_ me?" he squeaked. He quickly started out of the laundry and nearly ran into a mop in the hallway. It growled and hit him in the foot with a bucket it was holding. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sora moaned and hopped on one foot for a few seconds before continuing on his second or most probably third quest to find his friend. (Fourth… Just in case you're wondering)

Riku looked around. He was in the hallway of Beast's part of the castle again. This time he wouldn't be distracted by an idiot who couldn't stand still for 5 minutes… Scratch that, 30 _seconds_. Either way, he left Sora there. It would be too much of a hassle to carry him back. Even though Roxas didn't seem to weigh anything more than 80 pounds (or less) when they were back at Halloween Town and needed to talk to Eranel, Riku Still didn't want Sora in the way. _Again_. He looked around and decided to not go into the room at the end of the hall. That was where most of the damage was in the entire castle. Because he couldn't seem to hit a side of a barn from the inside, Beast had destroyed tons of things, according to Xaldin and Roxas anyway (358/2 Days YAY!). Riku sighed and turned around to go check a different part of the castle. Maybe just wander the corridors.

Sora was running down the hallway to Beast's room and managed to ram straight into Riku. Both of them hit the floor as fast as humanly possible.

_**POOF!**_

Riku barely sat up to see a little kitten on the floor next to him. He growled. Sora looked up innocently. Riku grabbed him by the back of the neck and all of his clothes before shoving them down the laundry chute again. "I HATE YOOOOOOUUU! OOF!" Sora shouted, before once again hitting the floor.

"I love you too!" Riku shouted sarcastically at Sora through the chute.

**Roxas and Kairi**

Roxas and Kairi were in the East half of the castle. Everything was neat and tidy, unlike the West half Sora and Riku had. No sign of anyone besides walking furniture. Roxas shook his head as Kairi started to head over to the other part of the castle to see if they could help the other two. It wasn't too far away. Just down and up a staircase then down a hall. Both were surprised to see only Riku in the hall. "What happened to Sora?" Roxas asked heading over towards Riku. Instead of responding Riku chuckled evilly. Both jumped back to looked at Riku suspiciously. Especially considering he still had his hand on the laundry chute door. "What did you do with Sora?" Kairi shouted dramatically as if she was on one of those soap operas.

Riku blinked confusingly and shrugged. "Chill out Kairi I only dumped him down the laundry chute."

"YOUR MURDERER! Oh, wait you did what?"

"Yeah…" Riku muttered with an accomplished smirk on his face.

By the time either of them stopped talking Roxas had already made his way to Beast's room door and was looking in. Riku charged over and yanked him back by his hood. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"…Snooping?"

"Oh." Riku said casually letting Roxas go. One thing they both noticed was that Beast was in his room. "Y'know _he_ could be Xaldin's Somebody."

Riku looked at Roxas as if he had just gone insane.

"How?"

"Their both abnormally ummm…. Hairy."

"That's true."

Kairi had sat down to let the boys do their work. Why? Because this game is unfair to girls. Because their either weak or Larxene-ish!… Ahem… Allow me to continue with the story.

Riku looked back in at the Beast. Angrily pacing by the rose. He started, "How do we-" Roxas swung open the doors.

"Hey Beast is your real name Dilan!" He asked.

Riku jumped and quickly ripped Roxas out of the room. "Excuse me; let me deal with my idiot!" He told the Beast before slamming the door shut. Kairi ran forward to ask what happened, as Sora quickly ran down the hall to start yelling at Riku.

Eventually all of them started talking and yelling at the same time. Trying to yell at each other or trying to answer questions. The bedroom doors swung open and everyone fell silent. "H-Hey there Beast." Sora stuttered.

"Well, is it or not?" Roxas asked in an annoyed.

"Keep. Your mouth. _SHUT!_" Riku growled while kicking Roxas in the back of the knee.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Beast roared.

Sora almost peed his pants as Roxas glared at Beast. Riku and Kairi stood up straighter as if acting more professional would help them out of their current situation.

"Yes." Beast growled in a low tone.

Sora stared wide eyed at him. "WHAT THE FUDGE NUTS?"

Kairi quickly clapped her hands over his mouth.

Riku sighed. "Beast it seems your Nobody's in trouble."

_Narrator: At least one hour later they all needed to head to a different World_

As they all walked towards the Corridor of Darkness that they were leaving through, Sora stuck out his foot, making Roxas trip over it. Before he fell Roxas grabbed Sora's hair and they both landed on their stomachs.

Both Riku and Kairi sighed and dragged Sora and Roxas through the portal before it closed.

**PHEW! Sorry about al that time I wasn't online : ( I was… just not online :D lol I'll update… I guess… **


	13. The Organization At Its Finest

**I seem to be sugar Hyped off air so I'm gonna write right now while my fingers can move like lightening without messing up! OK? Every… 7 chapeys I guess I'll skip back to Org. 13 so yeah ENJOY THE RANDOMNESS OF 12 MEMBERS!**

The Organization At Its Finest

Xemnas was walking down the halls of the Castle That Never Was. It was about mid morning and if any of the Organization members were there, they were hidden. He sighed and continued his way to the kitchen, hoping nobody was there (get it?).

Xigbar glanced at Vexen. He was using his super gravity defying powers to hang from the ceilings. Vexen was casually walking down the halls in the basement where his hidden lab was. He figured no one knew where it was considering no one bothered him when he was down there. But it turned out it was just no one wanted to talk to him. Xigbar smirked before shouting, "HEY VEXEN! YOUR SHOELACE IS UNTIED!" He swore Vexen jumped nearly a foot in the air. He spun around and yelled back, "Xigbar if you do that again I'll cut out your second eye with a toothpick! Then I'll pour acid all over you!"

Xigbar took no threat coming from a man who was probably 200 years old starting tomorrow. "And if you're stupid enough to think we _have_ shoelaces is _beyond_ me!"

Xigbar growled. "Darn, thought he'd fall for it…"

"Now get out of here before I make you!"

"Or you'll _what_ Old Man?"

Vexen grabbed a test tube out from his pocket and threw it nailing Xigbar in the good eye. He immediately fell and rolled on the floor. Xigbar was clutching his face. Vexen simply rolled his eyes and continued on the way to his lab.

Larxene was in the library, lounging on one of the sofas in the reading area. Zexion was probably off reorganizing all the books Axel carelessly threw back onto the shelves. She sighed and looked around. Nothing was there to ruin or cause mischief with. At the moment anyway…

Axel came crashing in with a mop in one hand and a bucket in the other. He spun around as Marluxia ran in with his giant scythe and started swinging it around. "Axel, if you _ever_ do that again you're dead!" Marluxia shouted.

"I regret _nothiiiinng!_" Axel yelled back. Marluxia swung the scythe down and Axel quickly barred the mop in defense, only to have it chopped in half. "What is going on?" Zexion asked in the most annoyed tone anyone could ever hear.

Marluxia and Axel both stopped fighting and turned to look at him. "Axel dumped that mop water all over my _hair!_" Marluxia stated pointed at Axel as if playing the 'Blame Game' with his brother.

"Well you didn't have to try and kill me!" Before all the noise started again Zexion butted in. "Okay guys, why don't you _shut up_ and stop acting like morons before I-"

"Before you _what_?" Axel asked. "Read us to death with your Lexicon? (Which, I might add, is _not_ an intimidating weapon.)"

Zexion glared at him and summoned the Lexicon. "You wanna find out?"

Axel gave him an incredulous look. "Aww, come on Zexy as if _I_ think _you_ would-"

"Thundaga!" Electricity immediately shot through Axel. He coughed up smoke like in all cartoons and collapsed.

Larxene smirked. Things were going to get interesting. "Heya boys!" She shouted walking over.

"H-Hi Larxene…" Zexion stuttered. He began hoping he hadn't disturbed the blond in any way, considering a female was twice as intimidating as a _pink_ assassin or red headed menace.

The door opened just then, everyone turned to look at it. Demyx looked at all of the Nobodies in the room. His face paled as he saw Axel on the floor and Larxene standing in front of him. "YOU MUDERER!" He shrieked before running off.

The Nobodies who actually witnessed what happened to Axel glanced at each other.

"You know one of us should really go tell the Superior what really happened before Demyx says what he thinks." Marluxia stated.

No one budged.

"Please someone go catch Demyx?" Larxene asked sweetly.

The males (besides the unconscious Axel) slowly moved to stand in front of her so they could see what she did and so she couldn't kill one of them without they're knowledge.

Larxene clenched her fists and yelled, "ONE OF YOU GET THAT RUNT BACK HERE _RIGHT NOW_ OR I WILL STAIN THESE WALLS WITH YOUR BLOOD!"

"Move!" Marluxia shrieked pushing Zexion to the floor. He quickly picked himself up and was inches behind Marluxia in _seconds_.

Larxene smiled to herself. "Now all I need to do is find some rope."

Xemnas quickly looked up from his sandwich. "I sense a disturbance."

"With what?" Luxord asked, glancing over from his card game against himself (he was winning :D).

Xemnas shook his head. "I... I don't know…"

The door to the dinning room swung open and crashed against the wall. "SUPERIOR!" Demyx shrieked.

"…Number IX?"

"PLEASE HELP! LARXENE-" Hands were suddenly clasped around his mouth and he fell. He was then dragged out of the room by his feet yelling, "SUPERIOR HEEEELP MEEE!"

Both Luxord and Xemnas stared at the door in bewilderment. After a few minutes Luxord said, "I sense a disturbance too."

Demyx found himself tied to a chair in the library. He began struggling even though it was pointless. _These_ ropes were tied by _Larxene_, no escaping… Poor, poor Number XIV… (not Xion btw)

The room went black all of a sudden, Demyx squeaked. A spot light suddenly appeared around Demyx like in police interrogation movies. *Zexion and Marluxia could barely be seen dragging off Axel in the darkness*

Larxene stepped into the light. "_So_ Demyx?" She asked. "What is it _exactly_ you saw?"

Demyx bit his lip. "You killed Axel!" He shouted.

"Oh, really?"

Demyx saw out of the corner of his eye, Zexion was getting nervous. _Maybe because he was a witness, him and Marluxia are next?_ Demyx gulped_. Maybe __**I'm**__next!_

Larxene smiled evilly. "So you think it was me?" She put a finger to her mouth. An 'innocent' finger. "Well it wasn't." She pulled out her knives and pointed them at Demyx's throat. "And _you're_ not gonna tell anyone it _was!_ Got it?"

Demyx nodded violently, messing up his hair.

Larxene smiled. "Okay then!" She cut him loose with the knives and Demyx ran as fast as he could away from there. Hoping he wouldn't see anything _else_ he wasn't supposed to.

"Ya think you were too vague with the kid? He's not the _smartest_ member…" Marluxia asked.

Larxene shrugged, "Nah."

Zexion looked at the two of them. "Isn't anyone gonna help Axel?"

Both Nobodies shook their heads. Marluxia gave him a sincere look. "Sorry, he's _your _responsibility." Yeah, a sincere _jerk_-wad look.

Both Larxene and Marly left the library leaving Zexion to himself. He growled and walked over to Axel. "Wake up!" He commanded the lower ranked Nobody. He growled and summoned his Lexicon before dropping it on Axel's head.

He immediately jumped up and looked at Zexion. "…_OW?_"

Saix growled and looked around the hall he was in. Nobodies. The miserable younger ones were getting themselves into mischief, he knew it, but didn't know where. He began heading to the dinning hall before Xigbar passed by him. _A black eye on the only eye._ Saix smirked. _An eye for an eye?_ Even though Xigbar was one of the older ones that had founded the Organization, he still acted like the child he wasn't. Such a pest.

Saix turned his head for one moment and was tackled by one of the Nobodies.

_**POOF!**_

Saix growled and looked up. "Number IX?"

Demyx looked up with huge puppy eyes… errr… Bunny Eyes.

Saix sighed. Yep, the younger ones had done something to one of the youngest. That _had_ to be it. _But wait… Why do I still feel uneasy?_

Demyx managed to stack his clothes and undergarments onto his tiny Rabbit Form's body before hoping off, planning to get his boots later. Saix growled and picked up his things. He sensed a disturbance, he should probably tell the Superior.

Lexaeus had been with Vexen in the basement trying to figure out what it was the backwards old bat did down here anyway. All he seemed to do was drop liquids into a test tube and write down what ever happened. It seemed exciting at first when it would fizz or steam. But now it had gotten old. Lexaeus chuckled to himself. It had gotten as old as _Vexen_. Nah, that was going too far, it was still _newer_ than _that_.

Without Vexen knowing, Xigbar had crept down to the basement again. Vexen barely lifted a test tube to put in a drop when… _**"HEY VEXEN! WE'RE HAVING CHINESE FOR DINNER!"**_

Vexen's hand slipped pouring most of the liquid into the test tube. He spun around to see Xigbar. "_YOU MORO_-"

_**KABOOM!**_

I VII X

Xemnas felt the whole castle shake. He looked over at Luxord. He saw a whole pile of cards in front of him. Luxord was staring it shock with his hands a foot in the air about two inches apart. He suddenly slammed his hands down. "NOOO! MY CASTLE OF CARDS! _RUINED_!" He slammed his head into the table and began crying… rather loudly.

Saix-tiger walked in just then. "Superior… I hope I wasn't the only one who felt that."

Xemnas slowly shook his head, still wide-eyed. He stood up. "Come, Number VII…" With that he walked out the door and started heading to the basement, amazed the Castle That Never Was, was still standing.

IX

Demyx shrieked and hid under his bed. He had managed to transform back and get all the clothes he had on. But _what_ was _that?_ Did Larxene explode after all of her fits? No, not possible. She invented a _new kind of explode _when she got mad. It wasn't pretty…

VI

Zexion nearly had a heart attack. He watched as a few books fell from their shelves and the lights flickered. He looked around, hoping that stupid Pyro hadn't lit his library on fire again. No smoke… He still looked around. What _did_ happen to Axel? He normally made an announcement before entering and exiting rooms. Not this time… _Thank Kingdom Hearts_… Zexion smirked evilly, hoping that explosion had gotten _Axel _too…

VIII

Axel glanced around. He was in the Living Room that Almost Existed, playing on the Wii. Since they were in a big Organization they had mostly multi-player games. Except for one, Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, it was only good because it wasn't originally for the Wii. Admit it, the Wii bit.

I II IV V VII

Xemnas and his furry companion managed to make it to the basement. The walls were smoldering and were turned black. They cautiously approached the science lab Vexen had, probably destroyed. Xemnas opened the door slowly. No one was in there. He was about to close the door before someone's head popped out from behind one of the desks. "What's up dudes?"

"N-Number II?" Saix asked in bewilderment, remembering when he passed by him in the halls only _minutes_ ago.

Vexen and Lexaeus both stood up from behind the same desk. Xemnas took a chance and flipped on the light switch. The whole place was in shambles… Black, burnt, shambles… He sighed, hoping that Number IV would pay for this, not himself. "Just what happened?" He asked.

Vexen growled and looked over at Number II. "This '_dude_' right here messed with my experiment!"

"Geeze I was only trying to lighten the mood." Xigbar mumbled to himself.

Xemnas groaned. "Please just… All of you meet upstairs for dinner." He then closed the door and proceeded upstairs.

Lexaeus looked curiously at Xigbar. "So are we really having Chinese?"

Xigbar shrugged. "I dunno, beats me!"

Vexen moaned and slammed his palm to his forehead.

Number I watched as the Organization assembled. And this is what he saw:

Number II had dirt on him… And a black eye.

Number III Was perfectly fine, possibly reading in his room because his gloves were off.

Number IV had soot in his hair and was more stressed that usual.

Number V had a bit of glass stuck in his uniform but otherwise was perfectly fine.

Number VI was thinking evilly to himself.

Number VII was still an animal.

Number VIII had an unsightly lump on his head.

Number IX was on the verge of tears and had no shoes.

Number X was still crying from his ruined tower.

Number XI had a towel on his head and bottles of strawberry shampoo and conditioner next to himself.

Number XII was being a horrible person, as always.

Number XIII was absent… again…

Xemnas sighed… Surely this was the Organization at its finest…

**O_O lol I wrote something xD I dunno if it was too funny… That's for YOU to decide :P No I just came up with the shampoo and conditioner…. And strawberry is kind of how you'd imagine Marly would smell…. Pink hair…. Maybe he's cherry?**


	14. Saix, Isa, or Sai?

**Woot! I updudated :P**

Saix Is or Sai?

Riku groaned and looked around the world they were in. Traverse Town. He didn't _hate_ Traverse Town but... He looked over his shoulder.

"Kairi! Make Roxas _shut up!_" Sora shrieked.

"But I didn't _say_ anything!" Roxas yelled back defensively. Kairi stood in between the two probably getting a head ache or going deaf. Riku groaned again and looked at the list of Organization 13 Sombodies they had to find… Ansem, Even, some Marluxia one which they were too lazy to find a name for, and whoever Saix was (Sai? Isa?)… And one of them blew up.

Riku turned around again. Roxas managed to get Sora in a headlock before Sora bit him in the arm making him let go. "Sora! Quit messing around or I'll give you your shot early!" Riku told him. Sora straightened up and completely ignored Roxas.

Riku motioned over Roxas who cautiously went. "Where do you think these guys'll be?" He asked when Roxas got over.

Roxas blinked twice. "I really have no clue."

Riku groaned again (again). "Why not?!"

Roxas shivered. "Saix is a scaaary dude…"

"You two get over here." Riku shouted to Sora and Kairi.

"I think his name is Isa…" Roxas stated looking at the names.

"…?" Riku glanced at him.

"Short for Isaac or something… Either way he'd probably be here in Traverse Town."

"So we have to find him?" Sora asked.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Clearly."

Riku sighed (this time) "Let's just go."

--

_Narrator: Well the Heroes were all in one of the districts and were in front of one door. Sora had claimed it seemed familiar… Or was it?_

The group stared wide eyed at the door. Roxas nudged Sora in the arm. "Open it!" he whispered.

Sora shook his head. He remembered what it was like to fight Saix and clearly his Somebody wasn't going to be any different. "No! You open it!"

"I don't want to!"

"Well, you live with him!"

"But you know how to fight him!"

All the while their voices were getting louder until. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" Riku hissed. Both were silent.

Riku sighed, "You guys are putting me through so much stress my hair is gonna gray early…"

Everyone stared at him. Riku looked at the bangs in his face. "Oh haw, haw very funny guys."

They all burst out laughing except Riku. He growled. "Whoever's the last to SHUT UP has to open the door."

Everyone was quite at the same time. "Sora, open the door." Riku commanded.

He whimpered and pushed it open. Everyone stepped in. "Puppies?!" Kairi shrieked. Yes, this was the Dalmatian House. She began playing with all the dogs as Sora burst out laughing at Riku's expression. "I got you!!!" Sora blurted out. Roxas began laughing too. _Stupid children _Riku thought _Roxas probably knew what was back here too!_

Just as everyone was about to start arguing someone walked in. The all turned to look at them. They had blue hair tied back in a ponytail with some hair in his face. Roxas gasped dramatically. "THE _**SCAR**_!!!" he shouted pointing at the man's face.

"Yes… What are you doing in my house?" He asked clearly not going to erupt like Saix.

Riku stumbled over. "S-Sir, you are aware you have a Nobody… Right?" He asked nervously. He once had to see Sora fight Saix… He did not want to get on this guys bad side.

"Yes… we are quite close acquaintances."

Sora started jumping up and down. "HEY, HEY, HEY!!! What's your name?!" Roxas elbowed his somebody in the ribs, very _hard_ might I add.

Sora doubled over. "I think you broke something!" he wheezed.

"Isaac." The man stated flatly.

_Narratr: Riku started explaining what was going on at the World That Never Was. It did not take long before the man cooperated and the group headed back into the streets of Traverse Town._

Sora poked Riku in the arm. He groaned. "_What_ Sora?"

"Riku! What's 'Traverse' mean?"

Riku thought for an instance. "Sora… There are so many…"

"Then what's a 'Bastion'."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I dunno sound it out." He muttered sarcastically.

Sora stared at him. "But that's for _spelling_!"

"Amazing you figured that out."

"You are so mean!!!"

_Narrator: And with that, our heroes were off to the next world._

**Woot I actually updated!!!**


	15. Deep Jungle THE MUSICAL!

**Woot! This includes probably my fav. Song! ^_^ Nothing belongs to me! Lol I forgot to put that a couple of times!**

Deep Jungle… The Musical!

Riku looked at the World they were in. Deep Jungle. Lots of plants, probably Marluxia's Somebody would be here.

"_**Keep drinkin' coffee stare me down across the table.**_**!"** Kairi sang, almost _too_ accurately. **"**_**While I look outside."**_

Roxas caught on immediately and started singing along… Once again, probably _too_ accurately**. "**_**So many things I'd say if only I were able**_**."** He pointed at Kairi hoping she would sing along.

**Kairi: "**_**But I just keep quiet and count the cars that. Pass. By**_**."**

Riku sighed. "Sora we have to think of a plan."

Sora shrugged. "I probably have a worse plan than yours."

"I second that." Riku muttered

**Roxas & Kairi: "**_**So let me thank you for your time-and try not to waste anymore of mine~! And get outta here fast.**_**"**

Riku turned to the two. "Shut the HECK up!" Roxas and Kairi stared at him wide eyed… Roxas quickly had a sly grin grow on his face. He immediately threw and arm around Riku's shoulders _**"Who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you king of anything?"**_ He chimed continuing the song. (I suggest you look it up if you don't know it "King of Anything - Sara Bareilles")

Riku face palmed and shook Roxas's arm off.

"Please can we just go look for the guy?" He (nearly) begged.

_Narrator: The group actually managed to get somewhere… Before Kairi started singing again._

_**Kairi: "Ridin' through the city on my bike all day cuz the filth took away my license."**_

_**Roxas: "It doesn't get me down and I feel okay cuz the sights that I'm seeing are priceless."**_

Riku groaned. "Sora, we have to think of something to shut them up."

Sora bit his lip, surprised he was going to be used as a serious character this chapter. "I-I dunno… We could just _tell_ them to keep it down…"

_**Roxas & Kairi: "You~ might~ laugh you might frown~, walking~ 'round London~ Town. Sun is in the sky, oh why, oh why; would I want to be anywhere else?"**_

"Shut up!" Riku hissed. Both who were singing were immediately quiet. "You can't even _see_ the sun it's covered by trees!"

Kairi took on an offended look, "Well, excuse _us_ for trying to brighten the mood!" She retorted. (Song: LDN – Lily Allen) Roxas quickly nodded in agreement.

After a few more minutes of walking and searching, the group made it to a clearing. A man with pink hair was kneeling down and gardening. He was planting some roses and humming an extremely familiar tune, well, to Roxas and Kairi it was familiar. The two had to bite their tongues as hard as they could to stop from singing along.

Kairi whispered to Roxas: "_**When you first left me, I didn't know what say~!**_" Going along with the song.

Naturally, Roxas continued, "_**I never been on my own that way~, just sat by myself all day~.**_"

Riku growled, spun around, and glared at the two. They both faked the most innocent smiles. He turned back around. He sighed, at least hey weren't singing as loud as before…

_**Roxas (still whispering): "I found a light in the tunnel at the end~."**_

Riku cringed. Kairi giggled. "You have to be quiet Roxas, or Riku's going to explode!"

Riku started, "Okay… I'm gonna go talk to-"

"_**At first~, when I see you cry~! It makes me smile~! Yeah makes me smile~!"**_ Roxas blurted out. He quickly clapped his hands over his mouth. "I feel so ashamed!" he 'sobbed' and hid his face in his hands. Kairi patted him on the back trying to comfort him, "It's okay Roxas! It happens to the best of us." (Smile – Lily Allen)

Riku just groaned (again… why do I always type that?) wondering why he was cursed with… Whatever disease the 3 who were around him had.

Sora just started laughing watching his Nobody go possibly insane. Riku clenched his fists and finally got a way to get back at Roxas and Kairi for being extremely annoying today… _**"I've been thinking that you've crossed the line~! If you disappear that would be just be fine~. Cuz you waste my time and waste my money, and you're not too cool and you're not so funny~." **_He sang… and once _again_ a _little_ too accurately. _**"Spreading your seed all over the town~. Getting too greedy and messing around~: Oh-my-gosh, you must be joking me. If-you-think-that-you'll-be-poking-me!"**_

Sora immediately joined in. _**"Don't take me on~! No no…" **_He back-round sang. _**"Don't take me on! No, no. Don't take me ooon~!"**_

_**Riku: "Shattered the lie~! But you think I don't already kno-o-ow. Don't try to deny~ cuz my fuse is ready to blo-o-ow. It's your turn~- to learn~! But I think you know where to go-o-o. It's a shame, shame, shame. Shame for you!"**_ (Shame For you – Lily Allen)

The man who was gardening walked over just then. "Umm… What's going on over here?" He asked.

"What an awkward situation man!" Sora whispered to his friend.

Riku rolled his eyes and explained what was going on here _and_ at The World That Never Was.

_Narrator: After a few minutes the group needed to head to the next World… But __**before **__then…_

_**Sora: "Alright, so this is a song about…Anyone. It could be anyone. You're just doing your own this and someone comes out the blue"**_

_**Kairi: "They're like 'Alright what you saying yeah can I take your digits?'"**_

_**Roxas: "And you're like: 'No not in a million years you're nasty… Please leave me alone'"**_

_**Sora: "Cut to the pub on the lad's night out. Man at the bar 'cuz it was his shout. Clocks this bird and she looked ok. She caught him looking and walked his way"**_

_**Kairi: "Alright darling, you're gonna buy us a drink then?"**_  
_**Roxas: "Erh no but I was thinking about buying one for your friend"  
**_(Knock 'Em Out – Lily Allen)

"ENOUGH!" Riku shouted. "What is _with_ you guys today?" He shrieked.

Roxas shrugged. "I dunno…"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Geeze Riku, even though Lily Allen isn't a fad doesn't mean you can't like her." She retorted.

Sora jumped up and down. "I like her! I like her! She's pretty!" He then made a face like ':3'

Riku shook his head. "R-Roxas… _Please, _just take us to the next World…."

Roxas nodded excitedly and Riku sighed and sang this as he walked through:

_**I wish I had one good reason~ why~  
I should stay~  
How'd I get myself~  
Into this place?~  
I wish had qualities like  
Sympathy  
Fidelity  
Sobriety  
Sincerity  
Humility  
Instead I got lunacy—**_

He stopped as he made it completely through. (Cheryl Tweedy – Lily Allen)

**Phew! Done! I hope you guys look up the songs too if you don't know them, it makes it all better :D… I updated pretty quickly I guess XD**


	16. No Comment

**Dang it all! Why do I never update? I'm losing subscribers I bet… How do I check that? Anyway… Let me get this started…**

No Comment

_Narrator: We find our heroes walking out the Corridor of Darkness to the next World_

The group looked at the world they were in. "Destiny Islands?" Riku shrieked.

Roxas nodded excitedly. Sora made a completely genius discovery while Kairi just stood there being Kairi…. What? Do you expect her to act like Xaldin or something?

Riku started hissing and growling as Sora told Roxas his discovery. "So you know how Ansem exploded… Right? And Xeahnort's dead?" He asked his Nobody.

"Yeah Sora… What of it?"

Sora continued with his logic. "Weeeeeeell, if you look at it really _twisted_…. We could use _Riku's_ blood as a sample for Xemnas!"

Roxas tilted his head to the side as Riku looked at his 'friend'. "Huh?"

Sora rolled his eyes and _tried_ to explain in the simplest way possible. "So you see since Riku was taken over by the darkness and became Xeahnort at one point he should _still _be part Xeahnort you would think and since Xeahnort is Xemnas then Riku should also be part Xemnas." Sora finished with a nod of his head.

Riku's left eye twitched and Roxas burst out laughing saying things like "Riku's as old as my boss!" or something… Sora shook his head, probably not meaning his explanation to sound like how Roxas had put it. Kairi… Really could just leave for this episode because she's not going to do anything…. And because I don't like her…

Riku sighed and turned to Roxas. "Okay, just _why_ did you bring us here?"

Roxas stared at Riku, the same way he had stared at the Twilight Town mansion one time, and didn't…. say…. _anything_. Riku bit his bottom lip and ignored the possibly-insane-from-the-last-chapter Nobody.

"Okay, Sora, seeing as how Roxas really _has _gone insane (not kidding this time!), we need to find out which Somebody could possibly be here…" Riku stated.

Sora nodded and took out the list of Worlds and Somebodies which for some reason transitions between everyone without my knowing. He began reading. "We neeeeeeed…. Oh wow we got everyone."

Riku's eyes widened. "_Really?_ We can finally end the most pointless adventure ever?"

"No, I'm only kidding Riku." Sora retorted. "We still need Even."

He really thought Riku was about to start crying before he stomped down the beach to try and find Even... Maybe… Where? Who knows. Sora quickly pulled Roxas by the hand so he wouldn't just be left standing on the beach with a blank expression on his face. Kairi rolled her eyes and followed the three.

Riku just continued along and walked up to this huge looking laboratory. Lighting flashed behind it dramatically and black storm clouds were behind it. Sora slightly looked to the left to see the rest of the sky was completely clear. He shuddered.

Riku shook his head. "No doubt he'd be here." He turned around to look at the RPG party that followed him here. Sora was standing there with one of those 'Can I Have a Hug?' looks. Roxas was still staring at him with that creepy blank expression. Kairi was… just…standing… THERE.

Riku sighed, he half expected Sora to say, 'Wait! We need more potions and to equip the Fire Staff if we're going to fight an Ice Elemented Boss!'

"Riku, do we have to go in there?" Sora asked instead.

Riku nodded solemnly.

Sora's eyes began watering, "B-…But I don't _want_ to!" He whined. "It looks _scary!_"

Riku slammed his palm to his forehead. "Seriously, we only need to go in there for like…. 5 flipping minutes."

Sora sniffled and followed his friend through the front door, leaving Roxas with Kairi. Kairi stayed outside because I don't know what to do with her.

_Narrator: We find our heroes in a GIANT mansion like place. Everywhere seemed to be a trap …But WAS there traps?_

Riku ignored everything and headed towards some stairs in the corner of the room. Sora barely followed. The stairway was _steep_. Sora nearly tripped like… 5 times. Riku had even warned him before hand, that if he fell on him and transformed, he would beat his cat form like the old lady in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. (For all who haven't seen the movie, there's this old lady that's cleaning a carpet or something with a cat! All you see is her slamming the cat against a rug and hear a loud "MEOUW!")

Once they made it to the basement they both looked around. Sora whimpered for like the 84th time and Riku turned around and slapped him completely across the face. Sora actually began _crying_ and as Riku _tried_ to shut him up he really just ended up slapping in the face him again. Sora sniveled and told Riku, "This place looks _haunted_ Riku!"

Riku groaned and wished his friend hadn't _ever_ watched the show "A Haunting".

They both continued with they're epic journey when Sora, once again, had to break the silence. "Dude! My breath smells like raisins!" He shrieked. Riku stopped and didn't _dare_ turn around… but he did.

_SLAP!_

Sora squeaked and started rubbing his now swollen cheek. "Stop doing that!"

"Stop saying things that don't have _anything_ to do with what we're doing!" Riku hissed. He spun around again and face planted into someone's chest. He stumbled back and looked up. Even.

Even looked curiously at the two teens. "And what are you doing in my house?" He quizzed.

Sora looked at him once and _ran_ outside as _fast_ as he could; And because he always was the target for dodge ball at school, _that_ was fast. Riku solemnly watched his friend leave and turned back to the scientist.

After about ten minutes the group re-grouped outside (I hope I never have to write that sentence again) the mansion… Castle-y…. Thing….

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sora you are such a sissy."

"Am not." He defended.  
"Are too."

"…..Yeah, your right."

Riku's right eye twitched as he saw Roxas was still staring at him. He immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

… *Nothing*

He growled and walked off a bit. Behind his back, Sora asked Roxas what was up, he quickly whispered the response in Sora's ear. Sora actually started laughing before he quickly stopped and stared at Riku the same way. "There're _two_ of them!" Riku muttered. Kairi decided to stay out of this.

After the group made it back to the beach Riku spun around to look at Roxas and Sora. "What is _wrong_ with you two?" He yelled.

Sora and Roxas quickly glanced at each other and giggled like school girls. Sora looked up at Riku _very_ sincerely. "Dude, you look like a _girl!_"

Riku fell into a deep, _deep,_ corner of his mind as Sora and Roxas laughed, opening a Corridor of Darkness, back to The World That Never Was (and probably never will be).

… **I ACTUALLY UPDATED! I put that at the end of a LOT of chapters O_o**

**-Applause-**


	17. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!!!**

**I WENT BACK AND CHANGED CHAPTERS IN MY FAN FIC!!!! I'M PRETTY SURE SOME ARE BETTER THAN THEY WERE BEFORE BUT OTHERS AREN'T SO IF THEY DON'T MAKE YO LAGH ANYMORE, TOO BAD!!**

…**. Thank You for your Time~!!!**


	18. The Finale

**What you think I'm gonna quit on you? This is the LAST chapter! Why would I do that? Unless you want a sequel… But I need a plot… like Bleach….. nvm….**

The Finale

_Narrator: We find our Heroes in the next world-_

_ Author: Actually, they're not in the 'next' world anymore, they're finishing up!_

_ Narrator:…No way! I'm going to miss saying that! -sigh- We find our heroes in the Final World, The World That Never Was… See? That just doesn't sound as good!_

_ Author: It's okay man… *pats Narrator on the back*_

Riku looked around the World That Never Was. He, and the group, headed to the Castle That Never Was as the Author began thinking on how the main character seemed to switch from Roxas to Riku throughout the story.

Right when they entered Axel popped out from behind a corner. "Hey Lil' Buddy!" He shouted running over to his best friend.

"Hi Axel!" Roxas said with the same huge grin. Riku rolled his eyes, he didn't _care_ how many people were in his group just as long as he could get home and lock himself in the closet… For a good 6 months. He grabbed Roxas by the hood and yanked him in front of the group. "Vexen's room. Now!" He commanded.

Roxas nodded excitedly and ran in what seemed to be a random direction. "Wait for me!" Sora shrieked chasing after his Nobody. The three left near the door just stared at the two taking off too fast for the others to keep up. Kairi simply stated, "We need to get them some dog leashes."

Axel couldn't stand the chance for cracking a joke, "Or cat leashes." He stated.

Kairi took him seriously, "I don't think they make those anymore…" (I'm pretty sure I owned one and took my cat for a walk around the park once…. Or maybe it was a dream…)

Riku did the palm/forhead maneuver which by now had become his signature move. Axel sighed and pointed in the direction Sora and Roxas took off in, "I can take you to Vexen's room."

"Please do so." Riku whimpered.

As the three made it into Vexen's room, the first thing they noticed was that the two spazzed-out, spikey-haired, idiots weren't there. They all looked around and shrugged before Axel should them to the staircase in Vexen's room which led to his "Secret Lab". As they made it to the room Vexen was seen pouring some liquid into another. "YO VEXEN!" Axel shouted as loud as he could. Vexen's hand slipped and poured ALL of the content into the other, it started fizzing over.

"At least it didn't explode like last time…" Axel muttered. "Hey, Vexen how'd you clean this place up so fast?"

As Axel was busy asking questions he didn't notice the rage boiling up inside his senior member.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Vexen roared. "SHUTUP AND GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY!"

Axel's face paled and he immediately left through a Corridor of Darkness, leaving the remaining two to face the horrific Angry Vexen.

"Well? What is it that you want?" He hissed at Riku.

Riku said nervously, "Erm.. We kind of have those blood samples…"

Vexen scoffed, "We have no further use for that!"

Riku tilted his head to the side.

"You are confused I see… Allow me to explain. It seems what happened with my experiment left only a _temporary_ side affect, which has worn off. Sadly your efforts were in vain." He then turned and started cleaning up the mess Axel made him make.

Riku's right eye twitched.

Kairi, immediately worried about her friend asked simply, "Dude, are you okay?"

"NOOO!" Riku fell to his knees and actually started _crying_. "I PUT UP WITH _**THEM**_FOR _**NOTHING**_?"

Silently, Kairi helped Riku to his feet and they both went looking for the other two who caused this whole mishap.

Sora and Roxas weren't with Vexen like they originally planned because they actually _forgot_ what they were doing by the time they got to the door. So they went to the Living Room that Almost Existed to enjoy a nice game of Super Smash Brothers Brawl…. Almost….

"GAH! That's _cheating_!" Sora shrieked as Roxas bashed his character with a Home Run Bat.

"How is it cheating?" Roxas hissed.

"You said we would remove that one from the list! Its power cannot be contained!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Drama Queen" he muttered.

Sora growled and stuffed his foot into Roxas's face (they both took off their shoes at this point, seriously why not?). "Now THAT'S cheating!" Roxas growled and bit Sora's foot.

Sora whimpered and pulled his foot back, "And that's just GROSS!"

"Dude, I don't care! As long as your stupid foot is out of my face-"

"Not THAT! Now I have your spit on my sock!"

"…"

Riku and Kairi walked in just then. Kairi helped Riku to the couch (Sora and Roxas were on sitting on the floor) and left the room to tell Xemnas they had returned. As it was, Xemnas went into the room before Kairi could head out to see what the ruckus was about spit being on someone's sock (because in MY story he doesn't have anything better to do with his time). Roxas took his eyes off the screen for a second and turned to his boss "WOMAN! MAKE ME A SAMMICH!" He shouted before turning back to the game (and knocking Sora off the platform again).

Surprisingly, a few seconds later a sammich smacked into the side of Roxas's face. Sora paused the game. Roxas unstuck the sammich from his cheek and they both looked at it.

"IT'S TUNA!" Roxas cried out in horror.

"I-I'M ALLERGIC TO TUNA!" Sora shrieked.

Demyx walked in just then. "THAT'S RIGHT KEYBLADE BEARER! FEAR MY _**SAMMICH**_!" Roxas tormented Sora with the sammich until he started crying.

Demyx silently turned and walked back out of the room.

Riku snatched the sammich from Roxas and smacked both him _and_ Sora upside the head with it. And let's just say, tuna got in their hair.

"I'VE BEEN CONTAMINATED!" Roxas shrieked as he ran out of the room screaming.

Sora began crying even more and sadly went to the nearest restroom to wash off the tuna.

Kairi stood there silently wondering what the HECK JUST HAPPENED…. In the Brawl game. SERIOUSLY Sora _was_ winning, and then Roxas found that Home Run Bat… She sat there contemplating how powerful the bat had to have been to be able to knock Pit off-screen when he could _fly_ back on…. Could Link really be that strong? Did it depend on what character you were using? Would you fly off screen faster it was Captain Falcon using the bat? Did it depend on how much hit points you had? A second before her head exploded Riku had started playing the game. He was in the Adventure mode… The title was weird something about deep space or sub space or something.

A few hours later Sora and Roxas returned. Sora's hair was a bit wet… And Roxas's was _completely entirely flat._ "W-What happened to _you_?" Kairi asked uneasily.

Roxas began shaking. "The horror.. THE HORROR!" He began shaking Kairi by the shoulders. "THAT WOMAN NEEDS TO BE STOPPED! SHE'S CRAZY! CRAAAAAAAZY!" He let go of Kairi and sat in the corner mumbling things unintelligible.

Kairi first thought he meant his boss (with how he addressed him earlier…) but immediately turned to Sora.

He stated flatly, "Larxene attacked him with a hair straightener."

"THE HORROR!' Roxas shrieked from his spot in the corner. Riku growled and threw the Wii remote at him. That was when _Roxas_ started crying. Making a huge evil grin appear on Riku's face.

"Aw! Look at how happy he is!" Kairi cooed.

Sora shook his head. "I think it's time we all went and got some ice-cream."

All four of them stood at the ice-cream shop that duck person made with their ice-cream. Luckily, by this time he perfected his copy of Sea-Salt Ice-Cream. Kairi giggled and poked Riku in the back of the neck with her ice-cream. He yelped and spun around smacking Kairi in the face with _his_ ice-cream. Making Roxas start laughing and began choking on _his_ ice-cream which made _Sora_ laugh making ice-cream come out his nose.

-5 Minutes Later-

Riku was complaining that his hair was now all sticky. Kairi had started crying because of how hard Riku hit her with his ice-cream-to-the-face shot. Roxas was crying and saying things like his ice-cream tried to kill him. And poor little Sora was complaining on how he had the _worst_ brain freeze ever… At this point, none of them wanted ice-cream _ever_ again…

All four looked around the island at Destiny Islands. This was the island Sora, Kairi, and Riku would all play on when they were little.

"And so this is farewell my friends." Roxas said.

Riku's right eye twitched at the word "friends" and Roxas took a few hurried steps back.

"And sadly I must depart… When I do please don't let Riku kill me…"

Sora nodded. As did Kairi. Riku growled.

"Riku you're ruining the moment!" Sora scolded.

"What moment?" Riku shouted. "When has there _ever_ been a moment? No moment of _sanity_! No moment of anything making any _sense!_ AND NO MOMENT OF PEACE AND QUIET!"

"…"No one said anything.

"This is pretty quiet." Roxas stated. *A huge explosion is heard in the backround* "And now it's not!" Roxas smiled.

"You did that on purpose." Riku grumbled.

"Yes, yes I did." Roxas nodded. "And now I must be off!" He then disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness. Leaving the remaining three to stare off in the sunset and to remember this as the most dramatic, random, insane, drawn-out, adventure ever… No not really, they left back to the main island a few seconds later talking about how they could take the rats from the science room and find a way to make them sing and dance with little top hats.

_**THE END!**_

**Thank-you! Thank-you THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL MY REVIEWERS! :'D NOW THIS IS FINALLY FINISHED! I really hope you enjoyed this and I hope I made you laugh, chuckle, or even give as much as a smile or smirk! **


End file.
